


【博君一肖】Summer at Waterfront 水前夏日

by Issesilia



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issesilia/pseuds/Issesilia
Summary: 与你相遇在南半球的蓝色仲夏when once you have spent a summer at Waterfront, you will forever wait the winter with your eyes turned seaside for there you have been, and there you will always long to return.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Summer at Waterfront 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the first time I saw you

2017年1月9日星期一，下午3点半。Sean和专门请了一天假陪他来玩的发小沿着吉朗的Eastern Beach散步，两人打算去旅游攻略上推荐的羊毛博物馆看看。在墨尔本玩了两周的Sean终于有了出国的感觉，这里是维多利亚州南边的海滨城市，百年前以羊毛业为重，如今作为Great Ocean Road的起点站，是他此次行程的必经之地。没有了大城市的高楼林立、喧嚣热闹，从下了火车到用过午餐，他们一路上都没碰到几个人，处处都透着平和宁静。可是眼下，他意识到自己还是低估了南半球的夏天，今天怕是有40度了吧…此时海边烈日炎炎，湛蓝的天上没有挂一丝云，没了早晨的清凉海风，阳光烤着海岸沙滩，蒸出一阵阵海水的咸腥味道卷进空气里，偶尔几只海鸥飞过扯着嗓子干巴巴地叫一声，更是让人添了几分燥热。

Sean 又掀起身上的T恤一角去擦脸上的汗水，“这也太热了吧，我们还要走多远啊？你刚刚看地图，不是只有十几分钟吗？”扶扶脸上墨镜，看向身边戴着草帽和墨镜穿着吊带长裙的女孩儿。

“你也太不讲究了吧，怎么一年没见…啧啧。”Ariel 一脸嫌弃的看着他，“我一个女生都没抱怨呢，你怎么这么娇气了？咱们才走了2/3的路，之前还一直在餐厅吹冷气…”

“我要是能和你一样啊，戴这个，穿这个，我也不怕。”Sean冲她翻白眼，“不行，真的太热了，我们找个地方歇会儿再去，反正也不着急，是吧？”说着他仗着身高手长，抢了她的草帽歪斜着扣在了自己头上。

“喂！”Ariel抬手就想打他。

“哎嘿，打不着打不着，帽子借我了”Sean笑着跳开躲她的手。

Ariel懒得理他，收回手，遮在额前挡住刺眼的阳光。

两人刚刚走过Cunningham Pier，坐落在街对面的建筑吸引了Sean的目光。从外观来看，房子只有三层，棱角分明、中规中矩的形式，红色砖墙，白色窗户，还保留着几分上世纪初的工业风格。楼下搭着简单的遮阳棚，街边几棵高大的树笼起的阴影落在明黄色遮阳伞上，伞面上花体英文印着Waterfront Kitchen，木制的桌椅整齐地排在伞下。

“这里看着还不错”Sean 指了指对面，回头说到“走啦，请你喝下午茶”，话没说完就便拽着Ariel的手腕过了马路。

———————————————————

扫了一眼空荡荡的餐厅，Leo看了看手表，3：40了，还有20分钟下班。抬起胳膊歪头在短袖上蹭了蹭额角的汗，又摘下帽子仰头拢了拢头发从新带好，打开收银台边的小音箱放起音乐，他把短袖的袖子往肩膀上卷了卷，弯腰开始收拾柜台下面胡乱堆放的瓶瓶罐罐。

“里面还挺凉快” 走进餐厅，看着头顶上转着的风扇，Sean摘了头上的草帽塞回Ariel手里，取下墨镜挂在领口，说到“还你了。想喝点什么？”

“要下班了吧？这好像是学生餐厅，我看见门口有学校的标志”她看着眼前空无一人的餐厅，连服务生都没有。

餐厅尽头的外卖窗口也打烊了，几个带着黑色围裙的本地女孩儿边聊着天边擦拭着玻璃柜台，看样子是已经在做收尾工作了。

音响的声音不太大，正在埋头干活的Leo觉得似乎听到了几句中文对话，下意识地抬头向身后的餐厅看去。走进来的一对儿男女好像是情侣吧，女生一身白色长裙站在门口似乎有些犹豫，至于男生…他瞥见一个瘦高的身影，好像比自己还高些，Leo默默想着，一头黑发有些乱，穿一件宽松的灰色T恤，领口因为挂着墨镜有些向下扯着，露出一小片锁骨，肩颈的线条显得很精致，好像把普普通通的一件衣服穿出了点不一样的感觉。收回目光，低头放下手里的玻璃罐直起身，两手在裤子上蹭了蹭。他盯着自己的手看了两秒钟，叹了口气，还是转身走到了水池边用洗手液认真洗了手。

“不会吧”Sean 说着点亮手机屏看了一眼“才不到四点啊” 抬脚继续往里面走，“哎！这里的cafe应该是开着，还在放音乐呢” 转身招呼Areil过来看看，自己率先走到了柜台前。

“Excuse me…” 他冲着柜台另一边的背影开口，看身形是个年轻男孩儿，头上反带着一顶鸭舌帽，只能看到帽檐下的黑色头发，穿着一身黑也带着围裙，短袖的袖口被卷到肩上，露着白细但能看出肌肉的手臂，腰上随意系着一件皱皱巴巴的格子衬衫。

“你好”Leo用池边的毛巾擦干手转过身开口。

Sean愣了一瞬之后笑了笑，“你好！你也是中国人？” 眼前的男孩儿身材精瘦，感觉不过20岁的样子，右耳上戴着一颗黑色耳钉，更显得有些酷酷的样子，脸很小而且五官立体，虽然很瘦但好像因为年龄小，面颊上带着一些若隐若现的婴儿肥，肤色很白，比旁边的几个白人女孩儿都要白一点。心中不免感叹，真好看。

Leo点头，脸上没什么表情。两手撑在柜台上瞧着眼前的客人，说到“四点下班，现在还可以点喝的东西，其他的都已经收摊了”直视着对面的人，他微微抬了食指，指向一旁的外卖柜台。

Sean迎着他的目光有点不好意思，好像自己的到来耽误了他下班，“那麻烦你了，要一杯冰美式，还有…”

“我喝这个”Ariel不知道什么时候已经走了过来，在cafe的冰柜了拿了一听可乐。

“嗯，还有可乐”Sean继续道“一共多少钱？”

“One Iced coffee and a diet coke”Leo快速地在收银机上点了单，“一共七刀，现金么？还是刷卡？”

“现金吧”Sean从裤子口袋里拿出钱包取了一张10刀的纸钞递过去，他注意到接钱的那双手带了至少有有七八个看起来是金属质地的指环。嗯，现在的小孩儿真是个性十足，他心里想着，觉得有趣，脸上也挂上了一丝笑意。

收银机里只有一刀的硬币了，Leo捡了三个又取下打好的发票，递回去“谢谢，这是找零和发票”。

“好，谢谢” Sean伸手去接。男孩儿从柜台另一侧微微欠身，一手拿着硬币和票放在他手上，另一只手小心的伸过来接在他手的下面。只是一个细小的动作，但还是觉得很暖心，他不自觉地又冲男孩儿礼貌得笑了笑。

对面的人准备收回的手好像滞了一瞬，人便迅速转身走到了咖啡机前。Sean没有注意，收了硬币走回同伴身边，两人开始有一搭没一搭的聊天。

只有Leo自己知道，虽然脸上还是努力一副漠然的冷淡样子，他的耳朵有点热，不用照镜子都知道肯定是红的，心里有觉得有点烦躁，这个人怎么总是在笑。把填压好咖啡粉的手柄装回机器上等着萃取，像想要掩饰什么似的他伸手又按了按脑后的帽檐。身后传来两个人聊天的声音，

“羊毛博物馆好像离学校不远了，就是不知道几点关门。”是那个女生的声音。

“应该来得及”那个人回到。

是来这边玩的游客么？Leo想着，手上的工作倒是没停下，又从冰柜里铲了几块冰块放进咖啡里，盖上杯盖，回到柜台插好吸管。

“你好，冰咖啡好了”他开口。

Sean反应很快，几步走到柜台前接过咖啡道谢，似乎眉眼里依旧带着几分笑意。

“那个…你们是来这边玩？”Leo清了下嗓子问他，“去羊毛博物馆？”

“是啊，你知道在哪么？”Sean有些惊讶，他刚才觉得男孩儿友善，但是也带了些冷漠，有种明显的距离感，现在问起他们的行程，觉得有点突然。

“嗯，从前面的楼梯上去，出了学校过马路就是，但是今天周一，博物馆也是四点关门”他抬起手臂快速地指了一下不远处的楼梯，又低头扫了一眼手表，“还有不到10分钟”。

“哈哈…这样啊”Sean觉得有点尴尬，对面的人又一本正经的看着他，更尴尬了，“谢啦，那我们只能有机会再去了，哈哈”他再次干笑了两声，赶紧转身去看Ariel。

“没机会了，我明天要回去上班了”Ariel看着他有点头疼，继续道“不能怪我咯，你自己要在餐厅里吹冷风，路上又磨磨蹭蹭嫌热”。

“行嘛，我知道，有时间我自己去好了，你忙你的，陪我这么久了，辛苦啦”他调笑道，伸手拍了拍发小的肩膀。“走吧，送你去火车站，我顺便取行李，咱们就分道扬镳了”

“你知道就好”Ariel送他一记白眼。“走啊”

Sean应声，但是随后转身向柜台后的人说了一句“今天谢谢你啦，我们走了”说完戴了墨镜还冲对方挥了挥手。

男孩儿还是一脸的冷淡，几不可见地点了下头就算是回应了他，然后转身回到水池边开始清洁整理。

—————————————————————

上了楼走出学校，打开手机导航，两人往来时的火车站走去。“小孩儿还挺好玩儿的” Sean摇摇头，念叨了一句。

“长得也怪好看的”发小在旁边小声回了他。

“哈哈哈哈，我也觉得，挺漂亮的小男孩儿，就是总板着脸” Sean觉得有些好笑。

“喂，不过话说回来，你自己一个人行不行啊？”Ariel换了话题。

“我一个快30的大男人，你这是操的什么心啊？”Sean弯了嘴角，咧了个更大的笑。

“之后的行程都安排好了？我可真没空陪你了，回国机票买了吗？过几天就过年了”Ariel懒得理他那个贱兮兮的笑。

“就是之前和你说的呗，没变。在托尔坎的民宿已经订好了，打算先住一个星期，看攻略那边风景不错还人少，可以学学冲浪。之后就租辆车吧，大洋路一路开一路玩，开到阿德莱德。这边玩到什么时候算什么时候吧，机票订了二月底的从墨尔本走，时间很充裕，我也就不回去过年了。”Sean复述了一边自己大概的计划。

“…”Ariel沉默了一刻“叔叔阿姨知道吗？你不回去过年？我怀疑你来找我他们都不知道。”

“那你就小看我了”Sean认真地看着她，“他们已经知道了，我走之前就和他们说了。他们也算是理解我吧，辞职了就先好好休息一段时间吧。反正我有学历有经验不愁找工作，他们也没什么好担心的不是么？正好躲了过年，他们也就没法给我相亲了，哈哈哈哈”他仿佛有点洋洋得意。

“那倒也是。你和他们说开了就好，我还怕你没说清楚，让他们担心。”Ariel松了口气，就怕夹在长辈和他之间难做人。

“哎呀，你从小就是这副样子，最会讨长辈欢心，就是典型的别人家孩子。”Sean怼她。“不过话说回来你挺厉害啊，毕了业就拿到pr（permanent resident），现在又结了婚，还工作稳定，就是总也不回国。”

“我不是没办法嘛” Ariel也很无奈，“好在去年爸妈过来住了几周，他们也慢慢习惯了。”顿了顿她继续道，“不过，你分手也有一年多了吧？叔叔阿姨他们…”

好吧，话题又绕回来了，“得了得了”Sean截了她的话“我知道，可是目前是没什么心思，也没碰到合适的。你也知道我一直不怎么开窍，之前就是她追我，其实到最后分手，我都糊里糊涂的。”声音越说越小，就是心虚的很。唉，感情失败他确实有很大责任，女孩儿很好，但是和她在一起三年，她肯定很累了吧。上一段感情里，他好像总是在被动的接受，接受她的追求她的喜欢她的陪伴，似乎到后来她提出分手都没有让他心里起什么波澜，生活还是一样过。说实话，他都没想明白自己到底喜不喜欢对方，也许当初接受表白的时候只是不想女孩儿太难堪？

“是啊…幼稚任性不开窍”Ariel忍不住冲他翻白眼，“这位同学，你都26了好嘛！不是16…这种理由也好意思说出口”说着又仔细看了他两眼“确实，就你这张脸拿出去说18是肯定有人信的。”

“就当你在夸我了，同学”Sean又挂上了他一贯的笑脸，伸手揽上比自己矮一头的好朋友，“可是你认识我这么多年了，我也就是这点值得被你吐槽吧？你看以前学习，工作，我还不是……啊，不在话下都通通拿下？”

“也不知道是谁任性辞职就出来玩了”Ariel还是忍不住想吐槽。虽然也知道他对待工作确实成熟稳重，照顾自己的能力也不错，至少之前在墨尔本给她们家做的几顿饭是当真拿的出手。

“是啊是啊”抹抹脑门上又蒸出的一层汗，Sean随口应她“在那快三年吧，这次是实在忍不了了，我虽然好说话但也不见得就愿意总被他们…哎怎么又说起这些了。”他有点郁闷，抬手揉了揉头发又随手拢了一把，“我这次来也算是找找灵感，给自己充充电，之后回去也打算先学习一阵考考证书之类的。”

“你倒是心大啊”Ariel也明白，他在国企干的不错但是处处受人压制，偏偏他懒得花心思经营那些人情世故，这次新上任的关系户是彻底把他惹炸毛了。“那你最好攒够了钱，不然你就等着啃老吧你。”她了解这个人，没计划没安排的事是段然不会做的，还好他之前接过不错的项目，看来三年也是攒了不少。

“哈哈哈 哪能啊，到时候没钱了就靠你救济啦” Sean 又笑了，笑完了又觉得太晒了去抢她的草帽。

几句话的功夫两人就已经回到了火车站。取到之前寄存的行李，Ariel去看火车时刻表，Sean打开手机给房东发了消息问一会儿到达怎么拿钥匙，然后开始研究去民宿的公共交通。他找的民宿房东是留学生，学校11月放假的时候就已经回国了，租好的房子收拾干净再转给他短租一段时间还能少点损失。房子的位置很不错，临海，交通也方便，他看了图片还是上下两层，只是会有一位室友合住，好像也是个中国男孩儿。

“喂你怎么走？”Areil看好火车时间回来了，“找到了吗？我20分钟之后就有回墨尔本的火车了”

“是吗？我看地图是坐公交车，车站就在这里，51路大概40分钟就到托尔坎。”把身上挂着的沉甸甸的单件包往肩膀上提了提，Sean回答，他带的东西不多夏天的衣服也轻便，可是他到底是要在这边呆两个月，东西都收拾进一个大背包里还是有点份量。

“那还好，联系到房东了吧？”Ariel又问。

“嗯，发消息了他没回。但是之前提过一次，钥匙估计在室友那里。”又翻聊天记录确认了一遍，Sean说到，“反正地址我有，他还发了身份证照片给我，肯定不能是骗子。”

又在车站的长椅上坐了一会儿，聊了聊天，Sean把好朋友送上了火车，反正不久还会见，两个人也就没再磨磨唧唧的说些有的没的。他找到公交站没多久，要等的51路车就来了。


	2. Summer at Waterfront 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无意间等来的一班车  
> 我的终点站却是你的身边

刷卡上车，Sean找了没人的座位坐下。一路上，公交车上的人也不过10个左右，全程都没有堵车，出了市中心更是都没怎么停车，原本计划的45分钟行程，不到35分钟后他已经站在了托尔坎的公交站。

明明算是下班高峰期吧，居然还挺顺利。也可能是因为今天是澳洲新年假期后的第一个工作日，他心里胡思乱想着。打开手机，房东还是没回复，无奈地叹了口气打开地图导航，确实离得不远，房子离车站只有五六分钟的路程。

这里比吉朗还要安静冷清些，街上空荡荡的，只有偶尔几辆车从马路上驶过。路边是一排已经打烊的小店，有一些咖啡店，冰淇淋店和小餐馆，而路的另一侧就是沙滩和大海。此时的阳光依旧耀眼，撒在海面上随着一波波浪花翻起一片片波光，沙滩上有几个孩子在打闹玩耍，还有一对儿情侣在遛狗，整个小镇都散发着闲适惬意。

再一次把身上的单肩包往肩上拽拽，Sean懒散地拖着步子往民宿走。之前房东说了家里会有人接待，只是他约定的时间是6点。没有按计划去到博物馆，他到早了。可是背着自己的行李，也懒得去海滩转悠。

点亮手机屏幕，房东还是没回消息，已经五点了，不知道那位室友在不在家，手机地图上显示下一个路口街角的第一幢房子就是他订好的民宿。

85 The Esplanade Road，就像房东之前说的一样，真的很好找。虽然这边的民宅都长得十分相似，但是眼前这幢两层高的房子比起周围或是砖红色或是土褐色的邻居，的确有点显眼。墙面，屋顶和窗户都是雪白的，被此时耀眼的阳光渡了薄薄一层浅黄。屋子占地面积不大，屋外围了深色的木制栅栏，圈出一个宽敞的庭院。围栏大概有一人高，院子里面的灌木还微微高出一截，所以Sean只能看到房子的二层，似乎向着大海的方向有一个露台，隐约能瞧见露台外侧的栏杆。他有些惊喜，虽然早就看过几张挂在网站上的房子的照片，可大都是室内房间的样子，如今站在门前，心里觉得自己果然眼光不差运气也是不错，设计师的直觉还挺可靠。按响门铃，仔细听了一会儿，院子里没有一点动静，看来那位室友还没回来，手机里也依旧没有消息。

Sean干脆把背包放在地上坐了上去，打算就这么先等一会儿。在手机上看看攻略，又问了问发小有没有到家，也才过了20分钟，他听到一阵滑轮滚过路面的声音由远及近从身后传来，回头看去居然看到了一个有些眼熟的身影。反带的黑色鸭舌帽，黑色短袖卷到肩头，搭着黑色紧身破洞牛仔裤，腰上松垮垮系着一件格子衫，一双经典黑色converse踩着滑板，手里还抓一杯seven eleven的夏日特供，不知道什么口味的玫粉色沙冰，是那个在cafe碰到的男孩儿。还是一如既往的没表情，酷酷地冷着脸，因为阳光刺眼他下意识地微微皱着眉。然而下一刻，踩刹停板，男孩儿停在了他面前，一手拎着滑板一手还举着冷饮往嘴边送，在看见坐在地上的人时脚步一顿，眼神也是一愣。

“嗨” Sean 站起来率先冲他笑了笑打招呼。对方的神色很快又恢复了之前的冷漠，好像反应过来了，开口问“你是…Simon找来的住客？”

Sean点点头，捡起地上的背包挎回肩上。

“抱歉，他和我说六点，没想到你提前到。”说着男孩儿伸手从裤子口袋里摸出钥匙开了院门。

“没关系，也没有等很久”Sean又冲他笑了笑，跟在他身后走进去。

除了围在栅栏边的一圈整齐灌木，庭院里没有别的植物和摆设。房子朝向院门的一侧设计了一条回廊，样子十分简洁，廊下没有多余的布置，只是在黑色的木制房门旁放了一颗小小的银色圣诞树，树上挂了几个粉色小球做装饰，也许是圣诞节刚过还没来得及收起来。

“我叫Sean” 看着他低头选了另一把钥匙，准备开房门，Sean自报姓名。

“Leo。房东”男孩儿没看他，打开房门率先进屋，小心地把滑板立在墙边，又脱了鞋子，腰上的衬衫也扯下来挂在门口的衣架上。

“啊？房子是你的吗？”Sean有样学样，脱了鞋把背包放下。

“是我家。有空房间，就租给了Simon。”Leo简单回答。

说话间，Sean的手机响了，是他原本以为的房东终于回了语音电话给他。

“嗨Simon，你可终于回我消息了啊。”他抱怨了一句。

“不好意思，哥。我刚睡醒，昨晚熬夜打游戏，实在抱歉。”电话那边连连道歉。

也是，小孩儿嘛，算上三个小时的时差，这会儿起床也是情有可原。

“没事儿，我已经进来了。你房东，哦Leo，他已经回来了。”他下意识改了口，看见身边的人走去了厨房。

“哦那就好。他和你说了啊？他算是我房东兼室友，房租你直接付给他就好，价钱还是一样。”叮嘱了一句，Simon打了个哈欠。

“行，我知道了。那我算是短租咯？你之后还有安排房客么？”Sean多问了一句。

“算是吧。我回国他都不问我收房租，我觉得不好一直白白空着，就挂在网上了。我和你聊了聊觉得你靠谱才和他商量好的，但是你之后还找不找租客就看他了。他人不错，也好相处。”说完电话那边又是一个哈欠。

“明白了。我这边没什么事，那你再回个笼？有事儿我就找他说了。” Sean有点哭笑不得，困成这样，也不好再和他继续聊下去。

挂了电话，Leo从厨房出来了，还端了杯水，递给他，“带你转一圈吧。”

“好，谢谢。”接过水喝了一口，Sean跟上他的脚步。

“楼下是餐厅厨房，没什么限制，吃的用的你随意。”Leo自顾自地介绍。

“好。”Sean应声，仔细打量着。家具设计都是走简约风，厨房餐厅十分整齐干净，一尘不染，都不像有人住的样子。餐桌旁边是一面落地窗，朝向大海，此时夕阳的余光照进来显得漂亮又温馨。原来庭院只有三面围了栅栏，这一边是直接临海的，他心里又添了一点喜欢。

“这边是一间主卧，我父母偶尔回来会住，平时都锁着。” 上楼之前，Leo指了指楼梯旁边的那扇关着的门。

一上楼梯就是看起来像客厅的区域，一组沙发放在角落，中间的小茶几上摆着一个投影仪，沙发对面挂着幕布。另一边墙上搭了书架，整整齐齐摆着些书和碟片。

“这里也是一样，你自便。”Leo扭头看了一眼跟在身后的人。

Sean点头，心里不禁感叹，这孩子一个人生活，家里居然收拾得如此细致干净。自己虽然不至于邋遢，却也很难做到眼前这样的水平。

二楼其余的空间就是两间相连的卧室，中间只有一墙之隔，卫浴在卧室对面，也需要两人共用。

Leo推开其中一扇卧室门，示意他进来看看，“这是你的房间，Simon自己的东西他都收到床下了，这边的桌子衣柜你都可以用。床单被子他都换了新的。”

房间不算大，但是不显拥挤，没什么花里胡哨的装饰摆设，延续了房子的整体风格。

“这边” Leo打开了房间另一边的玻璃门，“露台，就是晚上记得锁好门。”他叮嘱了一句。

“好。”Sean随他走出房间。露台的视野极好，弯曲的海岸线，海天相连之间的几片白帆，都尽在眼底。

“我的房间就在隔壁，你有什么问题随时找我。”想了想他继续道，“楼下回廊另一边是车库，里面收着我的滑板和乐高，但是Simon的自行车也在里面，所以钥匙也给你一把，如果你想骑车的话。” 说完Leo掏了三把钥匙交给他。

“谢谢你” Sean 对这里已经很是满意，脸上又挂上了笑容，真诚地看着他。

Leo 的眼神在他脸上停了一瞬就躲开了，低头伸手摘了脑袋上的帽子任海风把头发吹乱。“没什么事你先休息吧。”他打算从露台另一侧的玻璃门出去，那边连着的是他的卧室。

“等一下…那个，Simon说让我直接把房租交给你。”Sean 叫住他。“我们互留一下微信？我也可以直接转账给你。”

“哦” 他停住脚步掏出手机，收到了认证消息以及转款之后，他问到“你会住多久？”

“先住两周吧，我挺喜欢这里的，后面的行程还没定下来。” Sean 认真地回答，“你之后有安排其他租客吗？” 

Leo 摇摇头。

“那我先付你两周房租吧，订好时间会尽快通知你的。” Sean 补了一句。

“嗯，无所谓” 说完Leo 回了自己的房间。

Sean觉得这个正牌小房东真是有趣极了，明明是个暖心好相处的性子，偏偏挂一张冷脸，话也不多说，回到房间脑子里都是小孩儿那张酷酷的脸，唇边的笑意更甚。他是真的很喜欢这里。


	3. Summer at Waterfront 3

下楼拿了行李，又收拾整理了一番，Sean觉得有点饿，打算到厨房找点东西吃。他忙忙碌碌的这一阵，隔壁的门一直紧闭着，也没听到什么声响，一样没有下楼吃晚饭。

刚刚经过他的门口，房门突然被打开了，Leo换了一身衣服，无袖衫加短裤，手里抱着浴巾，他冲愣在楼梯口的室友点了下头算是打招呼就进了浴室，还是酷酷的样子。

回过神来，Sean无声的笑了笑去了厨房。小房东既然说东西随便用，那就做点饭吧，说不定他也吃些。打开冰箱他再一次愣住了，冰箱里也和整个房子的风格保持了统一，简洁干净，一瓶牛奶孤零零地躺在里面，旁边是一颗苹果，除此以外什么都没有。又打开上层冻区，也没有丰富到哪去，只有一袋没开封的冻水饺。“小孩儿每天在家修仙么？都不吃饭啊，怪不得瘦”他暗自腹诽。

又打开厨柜翻了翻，身后传来下楼梯的声音，看来是洗完澡出来了。他转身问道“你要吃饭吗？我看你这里还有一袋水饺，两个人应该也够。” 

Leo干脆坐在了最后几级台阶上，手里拿着毛巾还在擦头发，闷闷开口“你还要做饭啊？”

Sean被他逗乐了，“哈哈，对啊。不然像你一样修仙么？看你瘦的。”的确，本该是修身的无袖衫在他身上硬是穿出了点oversize的感觉。“煮好了叫你吃？”

“…嗯。”闷了一会儿，Leo还是开口答应了，室友回国之后，已经很久没在家里吃过晚饭了。“锅在柜子里，你右手边那个柜子”。

看他没有马上转头走人，Sean打算和他聊聊，毕竟还要至少一起生活两星期。手上动作没停，开口问道“小孩儿，你今年多大了啊？”

“我不是小孩儿…我今年20了。” Leo的声音更闷了。

“哈哈哈，还不算小孩儿，我比你足足大了六岁呢。”Sean笑道。“你是不是不会做饭啊？”

“不常在家吃，所以很少做” 声音还是闷闷的。

“原来是这样” Sean 脸上笑意渐浓，见他嘴硬想逗逗他。“那你平时都在哪吃饭啊？”

“上学就在学校餐厅买东西吃，打工的时候会包晚餐。” 

“就是今天见你的地方？”Sean有些好奇。

“不是，我周四到周日晚上会在附近的餐厅打工，所以包晚餐。今天是在学校cafe兼职，早上到下午，包午餐。” Leo甩了甩头发，湿毛巾就搭在脖子上，身体往后仰着手肘撑在上两级台阶上，瞧着Sean煮饺子。

“你还挺忙的，那周二周三能休息么？”水煮开了，Sean把一袋饺子都放进了锅里。

“哦，cafe的兼职是周一到周三。”Leo解释了一句。

Sean 觉得很惊讶，“那你还上学吗？怎么安排的这么满？为了挣学费？不累吗？”

“暑期学校开的课少，我这段时间只有一门课，周四上午。” 靠在台阶上Leo又伸了伸腿，整个人像是斜躺在上面，一副懒洋洋的样子。“还好吧，习惯了就不觉得太累了。其余的时间我还能做点自己的事情。挣得钱不算多吧，交完学费多少还能攒下来些。”

“也没余下多少吧…”Sean 看着他，好像很累的样子。“你父母呢？不心疼你啊？”

“他们？很久没见过了，估计都不知道我在干嘛。” Leo一副满不在乎的样子，又甩了甩头发。“忙着在国内做生意，顾不上想这么多”

“课少又放假，不回去看看？”Sean 看着比自己小许多的男孩儿，有点担心。

“不想回去。” Leo有点烦躁，直起身看着对面煮饺子的人“你话好多…”说完板着脸又躺在楼梯上了。

接下来任Sean说什么，小孩儿都不搭理他了。直到饺子煮好了端上桌，“Leo，来吃饭了”他喊了一句。

没人答话，但是小孩儿倒乖巧地起身坐到了餐桌旁，接过他递过来的一碗水饺和筷子，还是冷着脸说了一句“谢了”。

真是别扭，Sean在心里嘀咕，对，别扭的小孩儿。“好吃么？”

“嗯…”对面的人居然搭理他的问话。

Sean又来了兴致“所以你真的不会做饭？不打工的时候你吃什么啊？”

“Simon会做饭，这袋饺子也是他买的。”Leo头也没抬地回他。“之后我一直都有在打工，所以还没饿死。” 

所以到底会不会做饭这个问题被巧妙地再次绕过去了。Sean突然就觉得被饺子噎到了，放弃继续纠缠这个问题。

饭桌上安静了一会儿，Leo吃饭很快，很快碗里的饺子就见底了。但是他没着急起身回楼上，好像饶有兴致地面无表情地坐着看对面的人细嚼慢咽。

“喂” 他突然开口，“你一口饺子居然嚼了36次，啧啧。” 

正在专心吃饭的人差点被呛到 “咳咳，你干嘛”Sean怼他“饺子吃撑了？这么无聊！你不是明天还要早起去兼职么？上楼去吧，走吧，走吧。”看得他吃饭都要咽不下去了。

“哦，还好。我不急。等你一起洗碗。”Leo冲他仰了仰下巴，意思是等着他手里的碗，打算一块洗。

“知道你爱干净，我保证洗干净，洗两遍，行了行了你上去吧啊。”Sean觉得哭笑不得，坐着等洗碗还数他嚼几次。无奈对面的人不听他的，只好三两口把剩下的饺子吃完，但还是坚持没让Leo洗碗。在cafe上一天班肯定很累了，得站好几个小时呢。

“明天我会去超市买点吃的，你想吃什么吗？零食要吗？” Sean 看着还坐在餐桌旁瞧着窗外发呆的人问道，手里洗着碗筷。

“你随意，不用管我。” Leo冷淡的声音混着水池里的流水声模模糊糊传进耳朵里。

Sean觉得头疼，这算什么狗屁回答啊， “喂！小孩儿，我是关心你好不好。这么不识好……歹”。他转身想反击，可是最后一个字却是瞬间气势全无。因为本来应该坐在餐厅的人，突然出现在了身后，他的转身让两人之间的距离…… 有点太近了。尤其是那张过份好看的脸突然放大，近在咫尺，Sean赶紧低头回身，没再说话。明明自己比他还高一些好像也要壮一点，怎么气势上就矮一头呢，太丢人了，他暗自恼火着。

“切，咋咋呼呼的。” Leo好像并没在意这个小插曲，他是打算过来帮Sean收拾东西的。从抽屉里取了块小毛巾，开始站在一边擦拭洗干净的碗。“你见过住酒店还请大堂经理吃饭的住客吗？” 冷静又完美地让对方无话可说，他继续道 “还有，只有小孩儿才会买零食吃。我，不是小孩儿了，不吃零食。”

Sean确实被怼地无语，不过也劝慰自己不要和孩子计较。“那不买零食。我也要做晚饭啊，添你一个不多也少你一个不少。” 好脾气地耐心解释到。

“你嫌房租太贵？想靠劳力让我打个折？”Leo一本正经地皱着眉头歪头看他。

“…” Sean 感觉自己需要很努力地克制想打人的冲动，咬牙切齿到 “不吃拉倒，别在这儿碍事儿。你该睡觉了，明天不是要早起吗？”

“真没有？” 小孩儿还在盯着他。

“啊！”Sean不管手上还带着水粘着洗洁精，抬手就想拍身边那个漂亮招摇的小脑袋。

Leo早就躲开了，几步蹦到楼梯上，声音从二楼传下来，“锅和碗记得放回柜子里。”

Sean还记得之前Simon在电话里和他说的，“室友有点慢热，但是久了就会发现他很暖心，十分好相处，平时闲话不多，但是也乐意聊天。” 无奈扶额，Sean觉得小房东怎么一点都不慢热啊，明明今天才认识，倒是打打闹闹，怼他噎他都不在话下。以前和发小，同学在一起，他都是那个欺负别人讨打的角色，如今看来却是被压制的死死的。

洗漱之后躺在床上，Sean回忆着离开墨尔本来到滨海小镇的这一天，也不禁感叹缘分的奇妙。不过是一时想偷懒意外进了餐厅，就刚好碰到马上就会下班的小孩儿，人又意外地成了自己的小房东，做了室友。他觉得除了好看漂亮，还有好多词他都想用来形容Leo，成熟，独立，暖心，友善，但是也孩子气，嗯还有点别扭，总是带着点冷漠掩饰自己的情绪。好像完全不想提起家人，父母，眼睛里有点抗拒，有点孤独。嗯，也是个会让人有点点心疼的小孩儿啊，如果不会再欺负自己的话。胡思乱想之间，他迷迷糊糊注意到窗外有光透过窗帘缝漏进房间，快三点了吧… 隔壁还不睡吗？但是已经敌不过困意，无暇再细想些什么。

第二天上午Sean起床时已经快九点了，走到露台，看着远处碧海蓝天阳光明媚，感叹一句这才是生活该有的样子。出了房间，隔壁的房门半开着，想来早就离开去兼职了。洗漱之后想起来家里没什么吃的，就干脆换了衣服出门去吃顿brunch。临近中午的时候，他想了想还是发了消息给Leo，

“今天还是四点下班吗？我晚上在家做饭。”

没过多久就收到了回复，

“等我回去一起去超市”

这孩子怎么突然就转性了？完全没有了昨天晚上的“剑拔弩张”。Sean忍不住调侃他，

“所以是大堂经理打算请我吃饭？”

然而对方却并不接招，

“五点在Woolworth（超市）门口见。”

放下手机，Sean忍不住觉得，怎么好像自己才是那个耍小孩子脾气的人。

整个下午，Sean都耗在了沙滩上。踩了踩沙子，晒了晒太阳，最后被岸边几个来冲浪的本地人吸引了目光，实在是有些心痒就上去和几人攀谈。他听到附近有店铺出租冲浪装备，也可以请私教学习，暗暗下定决心之后几天要来海边学冲浪。

Sean到超市门口的时候还差10分钟到5点，这家超市离昨天的公交站不远，所以从家走过来也没有多久。

等了没有几分钟，Sean一眼就看到了不远处开过来的公交上走下来的人。还是和昨天一样的一身黑，手上抓着滑板，今天倒是没带帽子，但是头上带了个耳机，还真是酷呢。Leo下车后往超市的方向看了一眼，也注意到了门口站着的人，摘下耳机挂在脖子上，难得的歪嘴笑了一下。

两人碰了面一起进了超市，Sean觉得心情不错，脸上总是带着笑意，眉眼都弯弯的。

“小孩儿笑起来也挺可爱嘛，干嘛成天面无表情板着脸啊。” 心情不错了，他就想逗逗身边的小房东，自己被明显压制的过往都忘在脑后了。

“没有你可爱。” Leo斜眼看了他一眼，冷冷淡淡一句话，一招制胜。Sean 扭头不再搭理他，专心致志地挑选蔬菜水果。

Leo只负责推车，那个人往推车里装什么他都没在意。最后结账的时候，他盯着推车里的两包薯片一盒巧克力皱了皱眉，但还是装进袋子里付了钱。

两人走回家，Leo就上了楼，选了部电影，窝在沙发上看。Sean在楼下做饭，然后一起吃晚饭，洗碗。偶尔聊两句，或者又是一番打打闹闹。不过这样的日子只持续了两天，因为周四小孩儿白天去学校上课，下午到晚上打工，早上走时Sean没起床，下午回家时他又去了海边学冲浪。两个人再碰面已经是周五中午了。


	4. Summer at Waterfront 4

Sean起的挺早，因为昨天一天都在海边和教练学冲浪，晚上家里也只有他一个人，随便应付地吃了晚饭，早早就回房间休息了，连Leo什么时候回来的都不知道。

走出房间去洗漱的时候才不过七点多，屋子里还有些暗，他注意到隔壁房门的缝隙透出一道灯光，恍然间想起前几天晚睡时窗外的灯光。Sean下意识皱了皱眉想到，小孩儿到底是没睡呢，还是灯亮了一整晚啊，若是开着这么亮的灯，他怎么睡得着啊。

吃过早饭之后Sean就一直坐在餐厅，用平板搜索有关Great Ocean Road一线的旅游攻略，开始着手计划之后的行程。租车自驾游是一定要有的，可他也不想因为辛苦开车而没办法好好享受一路风景。又浏览了几家租车网站，再看看沿线几个小镇的酒店民宿，他依然犹豫不决。临近中午的时候，楼上传来了脚步声。Sean看了一眼时间，已经11：40了，小孩儿还挺能睡，听着下楼梯的声音估计还没完全睡醒。

Leo的确没睡醒，昨晚有些闷热，他没有穿上衣只穿了短裤睡觉，此时顶着一头乱七八糟的头发，眼睛也半闭着，晃晃悠悠地下来找水喝，完全忘记了家里还有另一个人。打开橱柜随手抓了一个玻璃杯，从水管里接了半杯就往嘴里灌…

“早啊！”坐在餐桌边的Sean心情不错地开口打招呼。然而接下来，回应他的是什么东西掉下来的声响，还有发生碰撞的声音，然后是一阵咳嗽声。他赶紧起身去厨房。

被家里突然出现的声音吓到，Leo手里的杯子被他摔进了水池里，水洒在地上，他脚底滑了一下，膝盖磕到了柜门把手，嗓子还被咽了一半的水呛到了，“咳咳咳……咳咳” 他又是一阵咳嗽，脸也憋的红红的。

闻声过来的人着着急急地到他身边，“怎么了？喝水呛到了？”Sean抬手就想拍拍他的后背，帮他顺气。手抬到一半，突然意识到，眼前的男孩儿没穿上衣。少年细瘦的腰身因为剧烈的咳嗽微微勾起，能看出清晰分明的脊柱线条，和肩背上隐隐约约的肌肉。那一瞬间，Sean觉得浑身上下的血液都在往头上涌，耳朵里仿佛能听到自己的心脏在飞快跳动，他赶紧扭过头侧身避开身边的人，打开水管，手伸进池子里假装去洗杯子。冰凉的水流过手掌，淌过指缝，好像也带走了一些他头脑中的热意和一点别的奇怪感觉。

Leo很快止住了咳嗽，但还是一副没清醒的样子，脸皱成一团，半眯着眼睛看着旁边的人抱怨“你怎么还在家啊？” 

“是…是啊” Sean 没抬头，继续洗杯子， “你…你要不再回去睡一会儿？”

“啊？”Leo还带着一些起床气，脑子也迷迷糊糊的。抬手抓了抓头发，觉得胳膊上没有什么束缚，身上好像也十分的清凉…他终于意识到了自己没穿上衣，转身三两步就跳上楼梯回了房间。

“呼……” 关了水管，Sean长呼一口气。以前上学的时候住宿舍，夏天男生们怕热，在宿舍都光着上身，大家也没觉得有什么，怎么今天自己的反应就这么不对劲？也许是年龄大了，看不得小孩子胡闹吧，他给自己想了个很有说服力的理由，毕竟差六岁呢。

收了水杯，坐回餐桌前，他努力让自己忽略之前的尴尬，继续研究接下来的旅行计划。可是楼上不时传来的水声，脚步声，开门关门的动静，无不吸引着他的注意力，提醒着他刚刚发生的一幕，旅游攻略一个字也没看进去。好在不多时，楼上那个让他一直走神儿的小孩儿收拾好自己下来了。

Leo走到厨房找了个空碗，先是放了一大勺干麦片，又丢了几颗坚果和水果干，从冰箱里取出牛奶倒进碗里，随手从抽屉里挑了一个勺子，端着他的经典早餐也坐到了餐桌边。

“你就吃这个？” Sean率先打破沉默，就当什么都没发生，男生们这样本来也正常，而且刚才小孩儿还不清醒，他心里暗暗计较着。然后注意到今天坐在他对面的人没有再穿一身黑。虽然还是一样的黑色裤子，但是上身穿了纯白色T恤，外面搭了一件白色短袖衬衫，耳朵上的耳钉换成了一个小巧的银质耳环，头发也乖顺了很多，整齐地分在两边，露出中间一小片光洁的额头。

“嗯”吞了嘴里的东西，Leo应了一声，抬眼看向Sean，“一直吃这个。你吃过了？”

“对啊，都该吃午饭了。你今天怎么这么能睡？” Sean 放下平板，认真地打量了一眼低头喝牛奶的小孩儿，白色衬得他多了几分温顺。

“今天要工作久一点儿，多睡会儿才撑得住。”他声音里没什么情绪，Sean却是心中微动。“要到几点啊？” 

几口喝完剩下的牛奶放下碗，“至少到11点吧，或者更晚些。今天周五，营业时间长，” Leo抬头看向对面人，“回来就得凌晨了。” 顿了顿继续道 “我回来的时候会注意的，尽量保证不吵到你。你昨晚有被我吵醒吗？”

Sean突然觉得心里有点堵，沉默了一会儿说“我不是那个意思，你不吵，我昨晚睡得挺好。”

他原本只是想关心一下，但是却不喜欢此时小孩儿的礼貌周到，他感觉两人之间的距离被这样的客气隔远了。

“那就好。”似乎注意到了他的情绪变化，Leo没再多说什么，但是也没起身离开。

“你呢？睡得还好吗？” 想起早上看到的他房间里的灯光，耐不住心里的好奇，调整过情绪之后，Sean还是再次开口问道。

“嗯” Leo又只是回了一个字，但语气放轻了不少。

“哦，那你是不是昨晚忘记关灯了？” Sean也察觉到了这个变化，继续问道。

“没有。” Leo 玩着碗里的勺子，理直气壮地说 “我怕黑。”说完眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对面的人。

Sean 没想到这样的答案，愣了一瞬，注意到他盯着自己的眼神，略略有点尴尬，自己好像算是在打听别人的隐私。假装偏头看窗外的风景，避开Leo直直看过来眼睛。

“你怎么没笑？Simon第一次知道的时候笑话了我好久。” 他的语气十分平淡，听不出反感或是生气。

“这没什么好笑吧。大家都有不喜欢或者害怕的事物。”Sean 依然没有回看他，继续说到 “那之前你一个人住…”

“睡觉的时候会在客厅放一部电影，把家里的灯都点亮” Leo 移开了眼神，也看向窗外，那段时间他都不喜欢回家，但是课又不多，除了泡在图书馆学习，就只能找了很多兼职让自己忙碌起来。后来Simon关照他，就帮他把房间挂在网上接民宿或是短租，还亲自帮他选室友。第一个入住的，就是此刻坐在他对面的这个人。

Sean突然有点心疼，也不过是刚刚20岁的小男孩儿呀。同时也很好奇他之前的经历，“那和Simon做室友之前呢？”

“其实我才住在这里一年多，搬来没多久就找了室友，就是Simon。” Leo说到 “我高中在吉朗读书，当时因为是未成年，所以要住homestay。房东一家对我还不错，只是我高中毕业没多久，他们全家就搬去墨尔本了。”

“你高中就来这边了？！” Sean有些惊讶。

“是。他们很早就把我送出来了。” Leo 点点头。

“那他们会来看你么？” Sean小心地问到，上一次问这些问题小孩儿明显很抗拒。

“他们没空。但是高中毕业典礼还是来了，然后，喏，” Leo 一根手指敲了敲桌子， “买了这里，做我的成年礼物。”轻笑了一下，“地方是我选的，住了半年学生宿舍之后我就搬过来了。这样算起来，好像也确实快两年没见了。他们倒是没忘了我这个儿子，会定期打钱给我。不过我也用不到。”他不想继续这个话题了，起身打算去洗碗，看见Sean还是一言不发呆坐着，问了一句，“你刚才在干嘛？今天不去学冲浪了？” 前两天这个人每天都兴高采烈地拉着他讲，冲浪多好玩多刺激，没法当面说就发消息，啰啰嗦嗦说好多，还配图片，无语。

“哦，刚才在看之后的行程。” Sean 回过神，也跟着来到厨房，准备做午饭吃。

“是么？” Leo的声音又有点闷。“准备和女朋友去哪玩？” 

“什么啊？”Sean 停下手上的动作，抬头看他。“什么女朋友啊？”

“嗯？” Leo 洗碗的手顿了一下，皱眉道 “那天和你一起去学校的那个不是么？”

“哈哈哈，我说呢，我哪来的女朋友啊” Sean 忍不住笑出声，“她是我发小，就是好朋友，从小一块儿长大的情谊，不是女朋友。而且她都结婚了，现在定居在墨尔本了。我们有很久没见了，所以我这次来找她玩，可惜她要工作。陪了我没几天吧。你看，就那天去羊毛博物馆都没去成，她就走了。之后也都是我自己一个人。” 他注意到身边洗碗的人好像嘴角歪了一下，扬起一个笑。

“你还想去吗？” Leo开口问到，“羊毛博物馆。”

“嗯，是还挺好奇的。”Sean认真想了想，肯定到，“还是想去看看的，吉朗那个城市我也很喜欢，还有你们的学校，我很喜欢那里的建筑风格，还想再去认真看看。”

Leo把碗擦干，放进柜子里，转头看向他，“我周一去学校兼职，你可以和我一起去吉朗。来吗？”

Sean开始认真考虑这个建议，有人一起坐车，路上也就不无聊了，小孩儿在那边上学，说不定还能带自己在学校里走走，是挺不错的选择。“可以啊。” 

“那你周一要早起了。我8点去cafe兼职。”Leo 脸上带了明显的笑意，又叮嘱了他一句。

午餐，Sean做了煎蛋面，小孩儿尝了一口有点吃不惯，就上楼去洗衣服。两个人又各自忙了一会儿，Sean抱着平板也回到二楼。看见Leo窝在沙发上玩游戏机，

“你要不要出门走走？” 他突然觉得，如果把人一个人留在家里有点…不忍心，“我打算去冲浪，好不容易休息，你要不要也去玩儿一下？”

Leo抬头看了他一眼，又低头盯着游戏机，“没兴趣。” 

“哦。” Sean 没多说什么，回去收拾好东西，走出房间。他发现本来躺在沙发上的小孩儿已经站在楼梯口了，还带着墨镜，一副准备出门的样子。 “你…” 他有点不明所以。

Leo 酷酷地甩了甩头发，说到“走啊，你不是要去冲浪吗？”

“我以为你不想去的，” Sean 冲着已经率先走下楼梯的身影小声嘀咕，“怎么还是这么别扭啊，臭小孩儿。”

Leo仰头看他 “喂，我听到了。” 

“你不是没兴趣么？干嘛还跟着我。” 话出口，Sean 才觉得自己语气有点奇怪，好像除了有点生气他之前不冷不热的态度，还有那么一丝埋怨，但是他懒得细想了。

“是啊，对冲浪是没兴趣。但是…” Leo 话没说完，转头看了一眼跟着走下来的人。

“但是什么？” 正在埋头系鞋带的Sean 习惯性地搭话。

“没什么” Leo已经站在了门外，“记得带钥匙，我一会儿直接去打工了。”

Leo的确对冲浪没兴趣，两人来到海边他就找了个视野不错的地方坐下，之后Sean去租用具，和教练交流，下水练习，他都没再动，就远远看着。

Sean偶尔抬头，就能看见他带着墨镜歪斜着坐在沙滩上，有时候在看手机，有时候似乎在看自己，两人之间隔的有点远，Sean不敢确定，他说过对冲浪没兴趣的，但是…

但是什么呢。

Sean学的很快，没过多久就结束了今天的课程，又独自练习了几次，他拖着冲浪板回到Leo身边。

“怎么样？是不是很好玩？” Sean 还微微喘着气，语气里满是兴奋。

“还行吧。” Leo倒很是平淡，墨镜挡住了他的眼睛，让人看不出情绪。他低头看看表，似乎时间差不多了。

Sean 注意到他的动作，“你要走了吗？” 开口问到。

“嗯” Leo应声，伸了个懒腰，看向身边刚刚还兴致勃勃的人，现在却低着头，不知道在想些什么。他站起身拍了拍裤子上的沙粒，突然伸手揉了一下Sean被海风吹乱的头发， “我走了。” 说完就转身离开了。留下另一个人，在沙滩上呆坐了好一会儿。

Leo整晚心情都不错，虽然从打工的餐厅出来已经快要凌晨一点了。走到家门口的时候，他发现二楼的灯还亮着。

那个人还没睡吗？

进了家门，他轻手轻脚地上了楼。楼上只开了一盏小台灯，投影仪还放着电影，只是声音很小，然后就是沙发上蜷缩着的身影。

Sean 晚上念着小孩儿怕黑，就不忍心先去睡，坐在客厅里等人回来。可是最近几天连续的强度运动让他精疲力尽，不知不觉就在沙发上睡着了。

“Sean，起来回房间睡吧。” Leo轻声唤他， “Sean…”

“嗯？你回来了啊” 睡得迷糊的Sean稍微回神的时候，已经一只手臂被Leo架在肩上往卧室走了。恍惚间，他只觉得两人挨得极近。虽然自己比小孩儿高一点，可是此时他整个人都靠在Leo身上，头枕在他肩上，好像隐约能闻到他身上淡淡的洗衣粉的味道，他的头发轻扫过自己额头，有点扎人。他好像还低头看了看自己，因为他的鼻息洒在自己的侧脸上，有些痒。后来，Leo似乎还在他耳边说了一句话，只是嗓音压的极低，完全听不清楚。他还在半梦半醒之间，都不敢确定那个人是否出了声，还是自己在做梦。

Leo把睡得昏昏沉沉的人架在身上，扶起他的时候，侧脸看了看靠在自己肩上的人，他们离得那样近，只需要微微低头，下颌就会蹭到他的额角。Sean比自己高一点，怕他走路不稳摔倒，所以又将他搂紧了些，才往卧室走。

把人安置到床上后，Leo小心地蹲在床边，细细地打量着已经睡熟的人，唇角勾起，探身轻轻吻了一下他闭着的眼睛，声音极轻地说“我保证，以后会早点回来的。”

第二天早上Sean醒过来，发现自己躺在卧室的床上，房间门也没关，才再一次想起昨晚的一些片段。起床去洗漱的时候，他小心地看了一眼隔壁，房门半开着，小孩儿还没醒，卧室里面只在床边亮了一盏小夜灯，散发着微弱的一点光。


	5. Summer at Waterfront 5

Leo不是一个敏感多心的人，所以他并不会探究为什么昨晚Sean会在客厅。而另一位，也许是因为年长的缘故，虽然心绪细腻，总会多些思虑，但是又一向擅长掩藏，只是会在自己独处的时候细数过往，反复计较。

因此那一晚的记忆，两人都没再提起。只是之后的两天里，他们似乎又多了一些默契。比如，每天下午Sean出门去冲浪的时候，Leo也会和他去海边，依旧什么都不做，只是在沙滩上坐着。再比如，Leo虽然还是会很晚回家，但都不会超过11：30，Sean还是会在客厅开一盏灯等他回来，有时候打游戏，有时候听音乐，没有再在沙发上睡着。还有…两间只有一墙之隔的卧室，房门都没有再像刚开始的那几天一样在晚上紧紧合上。

周一，Sean惦记着要去吉朗玩儿早早就醒了，直到他把房间收拾妥当，洗漱换好衣服，隔壁的手机闹钟才响。Leo倒是很快就起来了，不过还是迷迷糊糊睡不醒的样子，抱着衣服裤子和毛巾进了卫生间。他动作很迅速，洗脸刷牙，又换上了经典的一身黑，下楼准备出门的时候，Sean觉得他除了换了一身衣服，完全不像要去打工的样子，眼睛还眯着，头发也没梳，乱糟糟的。

“你就这样去上班了吗？要吃点东西吗？家里有饼干和面包。” Sean 有点想笑，原来小孩儿每天早起去打工的时候是这副样子。

Leo摇摇头，连话都懒得说。从门口的衣架上取下一个帽子，当然还是黑色的，反扣在自己头上，又从墙边拿起滑板，就开门往外走。

Sean跟在他后面，认真锁好门，两人一起往车站走。

时间很早，路灯还稀疏地亮着几盏，太阳也才刚刚越过地平线，带起一片朦胧的粉色朝霞，柔柔地挂在天边。

Sean 忍不住走到车站外，拿起手机拍了几张照片。一直没说话的Leo 好像被清晨微凉的海风吹得清醒了一些，突然开口问到，“你在干嘛？”

“啊？”没料到他会突然问话，Sean反应慢了一拍，回头看他，“你终于睡醒了？” 说完他看着眼神还是呆愣愣的小孩儿，觉着自己问的有点多余。“哈哈，我就是看风景很不错，拍张照片。”

Leo坐在车站里的长椅上发着呆，怀里还抱着滑板。走回到他身边的Sean觉得这时候的小孩儿真的是太可爱了，想趁人还不清醒偷偷留影。

他自以为做的不动声色，正眉眼弯弯满是笑意地看着自己偷拍的作品，身边的Leo飞快地拿起手机也对着他照了一张。照完还一脸得意地斜眼看他，“这样才公平。”

“喂，给我看看，你照的肯定很丑，拿来…手机” Sean 猝不及防被拍了照片，没想到小孩儿反应这么快，就伸手去抢他的手机。“喂，臭小孩儿。”

“哎，你别闹了，车来了。”Leo一本正经地回他，还一把抓住了来抢手机的Sean的手腕，另一只拿着手机的手伸得高高的。

Sean不甘示弱，自己可是比他高呢，“现在你清醒了啊？手机给我看看，喂” 。

眼看着51路缓缓驶来，Leo 拿着手机的手赶忙向公交车挥了挥，示意自己要乘车。

“啧啧啧，明明你才像小孩儿。” 然后他一脸坏笑，迅速把手机锁屏，“喏，给你了。不闹了，要上车走了。” 说完把手机塞进Sean手里，拉着他上车。

直到他们找座位并排坐下，Sean才发觉Leo还拉着自己的手腕。他有一瞬间走神儿，自己就任着旁边小孩儿拉了这么久么？

Sean把手机扔还给他，有些不自然地拍了一下Leo的手臂，“放手，手机还你了。”说完就稍稍用力挣脱了Leo的手，头也扭向一边不再理他。

“不要手机了？生气了？” 看他扭头不看自己，Leo又凑近了一些偏着头和Sean说话。“我们讲道理好不好，是你先拍我的。”

公交车上的座位并不宽敞，瞥见他靠过来，Sean坐得更僵硬了。他本就没有生气，只是有点不适应被拉着手腕，总觉得这个举动有些太过于亲密。可是眼下，小孩儿又来凑的这么近……他觉得有点热……

Sean抬手推他，“你坐好。” 

“哦…” Leo 见他避着自己，也不闹了，听话地靠回椅子上，没再做声。

之后便安静了许久，公交车驶离托尔坎到达马歇尔火车站的时候，Sean 微微侧身忍不住悄悄去看身边没继续闹腾的小孩儿。

Leo是闭着眼睛的，好像睡着了，抱着手臂，头歪靠在车窗上。

Sean在心里松了口气，换了个舒服些的坐姿，认真打量起这个一起生活了一周的人。不过短短七天，但是他好像已经完全适应了这样的日子，自在舒服，有趣充实，甚至在想到下一个七天后的分别时会有不舍。舍不得托尔坎的午后海滩，好像也舍不得离开有人陪伴的时光。自己之后的旅行计划依旧搁置在那，毫无进展。以前好像从来没有过这样的时候啊，和前女友异地，独来独往地工作生活反而是他的常态。自诩独立，成熟，稳重，偶尔搞怪幼稚也只是和多年相识的老朋友才会有的玩笑。然而回想过去的几天，虽然努力保持一个年长者的包容稳重，还会多此一举地照顾室友，但是仔细想想，Leo总是能轻而易举地打破他给自己的诸多定义，让他觉得自己才像是那个小六岁的人。就比如，此时此刻………

公交车已经到达了吉朗市区，他看着依旧闭着眼睛的Leo，突然坏心思地伸手，拍了拍他的脑袋，“喂，臭小孩儿，要到站了，起床了。”

Leo没搭话，但是睁开了眼睛，而后在座位上扭扭脖子伸了个懒腰。

两人下车之后，Leo突然扭头认真地看了一会儿他身后的Sean，问道 “你不生气了？”

Sean 不看他，用尽量平淡的语气回到，“我本来就没生气，是你自己想太多。” 说完又抬手推了一下挡在他身前的人。“快走啊，别挡路。” 

“哦，是么” Leo 的疑问句用了肯定的语气，没等Sean反应就踩着滑板率先往前走了。

Leo在学校门前等他，两人一起走进校园，却没有去第一次见面的地方，而是上了二层。看出来Sean的疑惑，Leo解释到 “这周我被安排在library cafe上班。” 然后看了一眼手表，又补充了一句，“可以请你吃早饭，博物馆9点才开门。现在还算是暑假，八点图书馆才开门，你先在这里坐一下。”

Leo去做营业前的准备，Sean就找了座位坐下。虽然是假期，但是图书馆门前已经有了几个学生。

Sean 仔细打量着学校的内部设计和结构，心中很是喜欢，简约、现代且独特，带着工业风的基调却又不显沉闷，每一层装点的不同主题色很是亮眼。

Leo 很快拿了些早餐过来，两杯他现做的咖啡，还烤了一个加长三明治一人一半。

“你们学校还挺特别的，很有设计感。”Sean很喜欢这里。

Leo点头表示赞同，咽了嘴里的东西，“这里是羊毛工厂改造的，工厂的名字还保留在学校外墙上。”

“哦怪不得，我第一次看到这里的时候，就觉得这个建筑外观方方正正，规矩的样子就像是工厂的生产厂房。” Sean 觉得对这里更感兴趣了。

“你有兴趣？” Leo 觉得他语气中都透露出了几分兴奋。“我今天两点就下班了，可以带你在这儿转转。”

Sean欣然同意，“好，我逛完博物馆就回来这里等你。”

“你为什么对建筑这么感兴趣？” Leo有些好奇。

“哈哈，忘记告诉你了。我在国内的工作是建筑设计师。” Sean 微微笑了笑，心里补充了一句，失业的建筑设计师。然后想到，他还没问过Leo在这里学什么专业。“你呢？在这边是什么专业啊？”

“我么？Exercise and Sports Science” Leo面无表情地回答，好像不愿多说什么，把话题又带回去了，“这边的建筑学院就在楼上，之前的毕业展还没有撤走，你有兴趣可以去看看，还挺好玩儿的。”

Sean 来了兴致，点头应是，但是也察觉到小孩儿对自己的专业有些不想多提，是不喜欢吗？还是成绩不好不想说？怎么又冷脸了？想着换个话题，“怎么今天又是穿一身黑啊？”

Leo 低头看了自己一眼，“不好看吗？” 然后注意到对面的Sean 今天穿了一件白T恤配了宽松款的黑色长裤，上衣下摆收进裤子里，还带了一条黑色腰带，显得腿长腰细。“打工都这样穿。”

“哈哈哈，是么，黑色多酷啊。小姑娘都喜欢你这样酷酷的。” Sean 笑了笑。

然而Leo并没有被他的玩笑逗笑，反而脸色更冷了，声音也沉闷了几分，“是吗？… … 那你呢？”说完也不理他，站起身，把两人吃完的垃圾收好丢进垃圾桶就回到了cafe的柜台后面。

Sean 没想到他会是这样的反应，但是本能觉得自己可能说错话了，心下有些忐忑。可是什么叫那我呢，我又不是小姑娘，他一阵腹诽，这臭小孩怎么又别扭起来了。坐在那里想了一阵自己刚刚的措辞，还是有些不知所谓，烦躁地抓起领口的墨镜带上，掩去脸上的表情。

另一边Leo已经开始工作了，虽然还在假期，时间也才刚刚过八点半，但是也零零星星一直有人来买咖啡和早餐。

终于看到没有没有人来买东西了，Sean 走到柜台前，还没来得及说话，

“没吃饱么刚刚？你要点什么？” Leo皱眉看着他，开口问到。

呵，这个开头，怼的Sean觉得刚吃的早饭都要顶到嗓子了。不过算起来也是自己惹到了他，耐着性子到“我不点什么。就是和你说一声，我出去转转。”

Leo倒是没什么情绪，“哦。你中午自己在附近吃点东西吧，回来这里也行，随你。我之后会很忙。”

Sean虽然心虚，但是小孩儿的反应也终于算正常了， “好，那…我先走了”，这么看之前的事算是翻篇了吧？

“你认路？” Leo挑眉看他。

Sean还是好脾气地冲对面的人笑了下，“我看手机地图就好。” 然后转身就走，心里止不住吐槽，切，臭小孩儿，拽什么，知道这是在你的地盘上。

Sean先去海边转了转，然后沿着学校往博物馆的方向走，还记得第一次见Leo的时候，他提到过，学校的对面就是了。

此时的天气还没有很热，街道上两列郁郁葱葱的树遮着阳光，投下的阴影罩在身上落在地上，偶尔一阵和缓的海风经过，只留下满身的轻快舒爽。

在街角转弯，Sean一眼就看到了不远处的街对面，那个深蓝底色写着明黄色字母i的标记，挂在一栋看起来有些年代痕迹的建筑外，是维州的旅游景点标志。果然离学校不远，他又点亮手机看了时间，9：05，刚刚好。

博物馆的规模不大，只占据了那栋历史建筑的一部分，连正门都十分低调隐蔽。买票进门，没走几步，Sean就被眼前占据整个博物馆核心位置的巨大纺织机器吸引了目光。这里才刚刚开始营业，就已经有工作人员十分敬业地开始演示操作这台纺织机，一旁的墙壁上还挂着几幅成品的羊毛毯，颜色鲜亮十分漂亮。虽然这里只有三层，Sean还是在里面饶有兴致地来来回回走了两遍。

再回到校园里的时候已经临近中午，因为不想打扰Leo工作，Sean在楼下的餐厅里买了一盒沙拉作午餐。等着小孩儿下班的时候，他又开始研究自己的大洋路之旅，边走边玩三天自驾到阿德莱德似乎不错，那么几号出发呢？下周一就走吗？

打开手机日历，Sean突然意识到，下周五就是大年三十了，要过年了，所以要在这个时候独自上路自驾游么？本来就犹豫不决的心好像又动摇了一些。不知道Leo会怎样过年…

Sean一个人坐在餐厅里胡思乱想，直到手机响起，Leo给他打来了语音电话。

“你在哪？我下班了。” 一如往常，Leo没有多余的废话。

“哦，我上去找你吧，在楼下餐厅坐着呢。”Sean和他约定好之后挂了电话，回到了library cafe。站在门口时，他看了一眼时间，还差5分钟才到2点。

另一边，Leo正在一手拎着滑板，一手锁门。

“你不是两点才下班么？” Sean 问他。

“没什么人了，提前走一会儿吧。我好饿啊。” Leo 望着来人，语气闷闷的。

“那我们先去吃东西吧，饿久了伤胃。” Sean没想到他会这么忙，忙到没空吃午饭。

似乎听到关心自己的几句话让Leo很受用，他扬了一个笑脸，冲Sean晃了晃手里的一个餐袋，“没事儿，我拿了三明治，边走边吃吧。”

两个人去了学校顶层，在建筑学院的毕业设计展区流连了很久。其实只是Sean一个人流连忘返，Leo大多时候只是默默跟在他身后，偶尔凑到Sean身边听他唠唠叨叨讲些自己完全听不懂的设计理念和建筑学原理。

那天之后，家里早起出门的就成了两个人。自驾游计划、学习冲浪都被Sean抛在了一边，每天带着平板和Leo去学校，在建筑学院一呆就是几个小时，有时候写写画画记些东西，还有一天上午碰到了一次学院的公开讲座。而这星期，Leo一直被安排在Library cafe上班，忙碌一些但也能早走一会儿。

除此之外，他们总是在一起，一起坐车一起回家，一起去逛超市一起吃晚饭。还是会因为一些莫名的原因闹别扭，可是也仅仅是闹别扭而已，两个人都做不到一直不说话，也总会有各种各样的不得已让他们再一次凑在一处，你来我往一阵就又打打闹闹起来。

Sean 开始有些逃避思考原本的旅行，他越来越沉浸在这样周而复始、有人陪伴的平淡时光里，Leo的不过问也好像让他更加纵容了自己。

然而时间总是在向前流淌。Sean接到了发小的电话，Areil问他下周五要不要过来墨尔本，大年初一是周末，刚好不用上班，他们可以一起守岁过年、吃团圆饭。他支支吾吾搪塞了几句，告诉好朋友，自己暂时还没安排好之后行程，但还是会出发去阿德莱德，谢绝了她的邀请。挂断电话之后，Sean多了些说不出来的感觉，也许是迷茫，或者是失落，但是他知道自己必须要做决定了。


	6. Summer at Waterfront 6

  
[ 手嶌葵 (てしま あおい)《Over the rainbow》 ](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=mUeCnhg)

周四下课后，Leo好像很忙，回家的路上还在不停和同学发消息，据说是在讨论小组作业。  
因为接到发小的电话，Sean一直在独自纠结，心里面翻来覆去地组织语言，但看着坐在身边拿出电脑整理笔记的小孩儿 ，却是几次欲言又止，不知道如何开口。

  
“你有话要说么？” Leo没看他，手还在键盘上继续打字，他们刚碰面的时候就发觉这个人好像心事重重的样子，明明早上分开的时候还是好好的。  
“嗯…” Sean 抬手揉了揉眉心，不知道该从何处说起，“…”  
半晌没等来回应，Leo有些疑惑地转头看他，合上了电脑，“怎么了？”  
“下周就过年了，” Sean 犹犹豫豫地开了个头。  
“然后呢？” 话出口，Leo才突然意识到，之前约定的两周租期就要结束了，他眼神有些暗淡下来，这个人是不是要走了……  
“我…” Sean 觉得自己需要一个支点，身体又往椅背上靠了靠，手搭在车窗边上，“不是… …是你，有什么安排吗？”  
“不会有什么特别的吧” Leo 平静地开口，“可能下周五会去吉朗打工。”  
“啊？为什么？” Sean的思路不由得被带偏了自己预想的主题。  
“下周五是Geelong White Night，市区有灯光秀和街头表演，会有很多人，酒吧餐厅会开到凌晨四点。” Leo开始收拾东西，公交车已经驶进了托尔坎，他们快到站了，“同学想找我替他上班，不过我还没决定。”  
“那你之前工作的地方呢？” Sean还记得他的工作安排，今天一直到周日他都要去兼职。  
“老板下周给我放假。我最近的排班要比正常的工作量多一些，因为有同事圣诞节去度假了，人手不够。不过他下周就回来了，我也就不会一直这么忙。” Leo解释完，皱眉看向旁边点头附和的人，“你就是要说这个吗？”

  
Sean 才反应过来，最重要的事没提到，赶紧把话题引回去，“啊，不是。” 如果他刚好放假，那不然再等几天出发… “那个，那你想趁休息出去玩儿吗？我在计划自驾游去大洋路，然后一路走到阿德莱德。我就一个人，也挺无聊的…”  
Leo看着身边似乎有些忐忑的人，Sean低着头，两手交叉手指纠缠在一起，他半晌才开口，“你是想我和你一起出去玩儿吗？”  
“那个…我知道你还得上学，然后…行程来回怎么也得五六天…你不想去就算了，没关系，我就随口一问。” Sean 有些局促，自己的邀约很突然，不敢去看小孩儿的反应，但是又有些希望他能和自己一起旅行，这几天的相处，他觉得两个人还挺合拍。  
“只是随口一问么？” Leo 的语气还是淡淡的没带什么情绪，然而脸上的笑意却是藏不住，眼神里还带了些不怀好意。  
“啊？” Sean 下意识地又往车窗边缩了缩，连连否认，“不是…没有…”。他本来就高，又坐在靠窗的位置，就是再缩也拉不开两人的距离。  
然而下一刻，Leo抬起手肘，搭在了前排的椅背上，又欺身往Sean身前靠近了些，歪着头对上他几次游离着躲开的眼神。“不是么？” 

  
少年的脸庞一如初见时那般，精致漂亮，却不似从前那样冷淡了。此时他唇边带笑，两颊显出了好看的弧度，柔和了许多，好像眼睛里也露出几分若有若无的温柔来。Sean被少年圈在他面前的狭小空间里，呼吸间仿佛又闻到了熟悉的干净的只属于他的味道。

  
Sean有些不知所措地看着Leo，是还是不是呢，之前脑海里谨慎拼凑出的话，被他的一个问句和一个笑轻巧地抹去了。  
“哈哈哈哈，走了，要到站了。” Leo不再盯着他，站起身按铃，往车门走去。下车前还心情不错地向司机道了声谢，“thanks mate, have a good day.” 

  
“好，我答应你。” Leo在走到家门口的时候，突然转身看向落后一步的那个人。  
“嗯…答应就答应了，快进门，别挡路” Sean自从车上下来就没说话，眼下开口，话里还是带着几分情绪，似乎有点生气。  
Leo 反而又往他身前近了一步，“怎么了？答应你还不好吗？”   
“好好好，你最好了” Sean觉得他普普通通一句话，怎么语气里尽是有恃无恐，带着些恼意抬手就推挡在面前的人。然而下一秒，他僵住了动作，因为小孩儿的手突然伸进了他裤子口袋里。  
但是Leo只在口袋里摸索了一下，拿出了他的钥匙，亮闪闪的钥匙链套在食指上，还伸在Sean眼前晃了晃，“我钥匙扔在书包里，不好找。”   
他转身开门进屋，身后的人却没跟上。“喂，愣着干嘛？Sean，进来了，不然把你关在外面了。”   
Leo 想伸手拉他的一瞬间，Sean 却很快地侧过身让开了，避免了两个人的肢体接触，头也不回的快步走了进去。Leo的手僵在那，眼睛里的笑意收敛起来，抬手拽了一把肩上的书包，默默关上房门上楼去了。

  
Sean 没有跟上去，而是去了厨房。他要在楼下做午饭，也需要一些时间让自己冷静。可是一直到做好饭端上餐桌，依旧没想明白自己究竟在恼什么。气自己还是气Leo？气自己反应不及吗？气自己被轻易地牵动情绪吗？气他无意识的触碰和接近？还是气他那个“是不是”的古怪问题？或者只是气他那个玩味的笑？

桌上的手机屏幕亮了，是一条新消息。  
Leo “对不起。我饿了。” 

短短一行，六个字。Sean不自觉得笑了，摇摇头，到底不过是个小朋友，刚刚还萦绕在脑海里的纠结和隐约的不安，此时都显得有些莫名其妙。“饭好了。下来吧。”他回复。

一顿饭吃的安安静静，两个人都没说话。Leo还是率先吃完的那个，放下碗筷就乖巧地坐着，也没出声，静静打量着对面的人。

随后Sean也吃好了，起身去拿Leo面前的碗筷准备去洗碗。但是他伸手过去的时候，小孩儿搭在桌边的手拉住了他的手腕，这一次他没有再躲开。  
“对不起。” Leo 坐着仰头看向这个一语不发的人，语气郑重。  
Sean 对上他的眼睛，里面没有一丝玩味笑意，“为什么要道歉？”  
“不知道” Leo很认真地回答，“但是你生气了”  
“我没有生气。” Sean 被他的诚挚和直白逗笑了，果然还是个小朋友没错了。  
Leo 却没接话，放开了他，把两人的碗筷摞在一起拿走，去厨房洗碗。

“去做你的事情吧，我来洗，今天不是很忙吗？” Sean 端了盘子，跟着走到水池边，拿走了Leo手里的洗洁精。  
“你还带我出去玩吗？” Leo 并没有离开，不过主动挪开了位置让Sean接过自己手上的活儿，他确实还有事情要做。  
“当然了，你不是同意了吗？想反悔啊？” Sean 的语气轻快了不少。  
“那我上去写作业了，赶赶进度。” 发觉他情绪好转，Leo也放下心来，转身上楼。然而下一刻，他又从二楼探出头来，“真的不生气啦？”  
Sean 脸上的笑收也收不住了，他清了下嗓子，梗着脖子朝楼上喊，“好好写作业！”

  
因为有了玩伴一起旅行，Sean也开始认真研究行程，虽然也会和Leo讨论，但是除了旅途时间，小朋友都随他安排。  
“我都好，随你” ，嗯，这是他的原话。  
所以最终行程确定之后，Sean 把沿路的住宿，要租的车型都订好了。  
“我计划，咱们周四下午去租车行取车。周五去吉朗肯定会玩到很晚，回家都要周六凌晨五点了吧？” Sean对着门口刚打完工回到家的小朋友大声说到，言语里带着些兴奋。这星期他没再跟着Leo去吉朗，而是在家专心致志地做攻略。  
“嗯，最早的公交车回来是4：20。” Leo 走到餐厅，坐在了Sean对面。  
“我们回来可以先好好休息一下，下午再出发。沿大洋路走，去看十二使徒岩，晚上在瓦南布尔休息。第二天先去Great Otway，之后一路向北去格兰屏徒步，当天住在Nhill的民宿。然后就一口气开到阿德莱德，怎么样？” Sean 说完拿起手边的玻璃杯喝了口水。  
“听着不错，接下来呢？” Leo 饶有兴致地等着他继续。  
“接下来我们就在阿德住两天吧。周三启程离开，就直接开回托尔坎。我看了地图，不到八小时车程，早点出发肯定没问题。” Sean觉得这个行程很完美，虽然回程会有些辛苦，但是有人陪在身边，路上应该不会太累。  
“嗯。酒店民宿你都安排好了吗？” Leo 问道。  
“对啊。你不收我这星期的房租，我就没问你意见，反正条件不会差，你只管跟着我就好了。” 说起房租，Sean忍不住又想翻白眼。因为这周末才出发，他多转了一周房租给Leo，可是他死活不愿收。然后两个人就因为房租，来来往往闹腾了一下午。最终他还是拗不过小孩儿的倔脾气，所以Sean想到了这个办法，至少能补偿一些。

  
除了马上要开始的公路旅行，Sean还计划花些时间为农历新年做准备。其实对传统节日、礼仪习俗他也都不怎么了解，但是到底是个团圆的节日，有人能够和自己一起守岁，他觉得很开心，也有些期待。所以周四两人从租车行取到车之后，Sean 提议开车去城里的亚洲超市转转。

  
这里的亚超不算大，但是东西还算齐全，Sean挑挑拣拣一番，最后买了一袋水饺，两袋汤圆和一罐酒酿。本来还打算带一副对联回家，但是想象着那栋通体白亮亮的小楼门口贴一副大红对联，再吉利喜庆的祝福语，他都觉得有点毛骨悚然，还是算了吧。

  
第二天早上醒来，Sean拿起手机看时间的时候，才不到七点钟。他觉得自己有点兴奋过头了，就像一个马上要去春游的小学生一样。然而，一睁眼他便睡意全无，干脆就起床收拾东西。把要带的用的装进背包后，还觉得无所事事，干脆又把背包送进了停在门口的车里。  
在餐桌边坐着看了一会儿平板，他再次起身，从橱柜和冰箱里搜罗了一点水果，饮料和零食，打包装好扔进车后座上。  
Sean 仔细锁好车门，回到家里，Leo才刚刚睡醒下楼。  
“你搞什么？一大早就在家里蹦蹦跳跳…” 小朋友还有些起床气，看着刚从外面进门的人不满地抱怨。  
“早啊！” Sean 心情很好，丝毫不介意他的挑衅，但还是在心里哼了一声，你才蹦蹦跳跳。“今天是大年三十，快去洗漱，我们煮饺子吃。” 他和Simon打听了一下，小孩儿算是北方人，所以按北方人的习惯，今天应该是要吃饺子。

  
“哦” Leo答应了一声但是没动，还坐在楼梯上发呆。坐了一会儿觉得还是困，干脆就歪斜着躺下了。  
Sean看见他窝在楼梯上，把已经烧开的水关了火，饺子也放回了冰箱里。走到楼梯上坐在了Leo身边，“还困吗？那你回房间再睡一会儿吧，在这会着凉的。”   
“嗯” 小孩儿嗓音闷闷地哼了一声，迷迷糊糊地躺着还是没动。  
“起来了，回去睡。” Sean 想拽他起来，就弯腰往他身前又靠近了些。在伸手垫在他腰下准备扶Leo起来的时候，小孩儿突然皱着眉睁开了眼睛。  
Sean立刻停住了动作，然而Leo没有给他独自尴尬的机会，抬起手臂就挂在了Sean肩上然后借力坐了起来。“你这么吵，我还怎么睡啊？你好吵啊…” 说完就报复性地顺势用力把Sean往自己怀里带，另一只手使坏地揉他的头发。  
Sean被他的动作吓了一跳，等他反应过来的时候，那个始作俑者已经嘻嘻哈哈地站起身往楼上跑了，他有些不甘心地冲二楼那个背影喊了一句“臭小孩儿。” 然后起身回到了厨房，再次点火烧水煮饺子。

  
两人吃过饭，Sean就上楼去换衣服了。洗完碗才上来的Leo走到了隔壁房间门口，歪着头看里面正在镜子前整理衣领袖口的人。Sean 穿了一件烟灰色的长袖休闲衬衫，袖口随便卷起几圈，搭配一条黑色短裤。“好看” Leo 比了一个赞。  
“快去换衣服，你不是要请我吃冰淇淋么？” Sean 从镜子里看着他笑了笑。刚刚吃完饭，小朋友就说，天热想去吃冰淇淋。

  
冰淇淋店就在家门口的街角，Leo请客，两个人就举着甜筒坐在马路边晒着太阳吃。Sean看了一圈柜台里花花绿绿的冰淇淋，保守地选了香草味。浅奶黄色的冰淇淋球散发着甜腻腻的味道，混着细小的冰粒在阳光下闪着星星点点的亮，看起来诱人但是尝了几口之后，他觉得蛋筒比冰淇淋本身更好吃。

  
旁边的Leo就很特例独行了，和刚刚在他们之前排队的小男孩儿选了同一种，彩虹口味，那种一眼看过去就是色素香精感十足的款式，偏偏他还吃的津津有味，让Sean很是好奇Rainbow Flavor的口感到底怎样。

  
然而Leo吃东西一向很快，Sean才吃了几口的功夫，他手里只剩下小半个蛋筒了。  
“很好吃吗？” Sean 问他。  
“还行吧。” Leo 把手里剩的蛋筒也塞进了嘴里，胡乱嚼几口就吞了算是吃完了。他眼睛瞟了瞟Sean手里已经开始融化的甜筒，“你的不好吃吗？” 说完也不等人回答，就去拽Sean的手，嘴巴也凑过去，舔了一口甜筒上快要流下来的冰淇淋液。

  
Leo凑近的时候，薄薄的两片唇因为刚刚吃了冷饮有些发红，舌尖也微微探出来一些，尝到了冰淇淋，他好像还在嘴里回味了一番，后又伸了舌头舔舔嘴唇，似乎很喜欢这个味道。  
见他又要再来一次，Sean赶紧回神儿，抬手捏住了Leo的下巴，把他的脸扭向另一个方向，“去去去，想吃再去买，不要胡闹。”  
“切，小气。” Leo 没再去惹他，坐在一边安静地晒太阳。  
午后的阳光刺眼，落在身上也是明显的灼热感觉，让人从皮肤烫进血液，浑身上下都多了几分燥热。Sean 觉得嗓子里一阵干涩，忙低头几口吃完了手里剩下的冰淇淋。

  
今天乘车去吉朗的人格外多，公交车上坐的满满当当，男女老少都有，还个个都是认真打扮过了的样子。看来今晚的活动一定不差，Sean心想。一路上走走停停，每一站都有人上车，还有些堵车，他们到站下车的时候已经快五点了。

因为纬度位置，吉朗在夏天要到晚上九点天才会完全黑，所以此时城里还没有太多人。马路边，建筑上都装饰了灯带、投影，虽然还没点亮，但是已经能看出一些设计的巧思，让人更多了点期待。

“我们先去海边走走吧，今天海上也会有帆船灯光表演，去看看。” Sean翻了翻从公交车站拿的活动宣传册，提议道。  
“随你” Leo 陪他往海边走。

  
夏天的海岸边总是比城里还热闹一些，三五成群的人们在海水浴场里嬉闹，在草坪上聊天说笑。今天，海面上漂着的船也多了起来，扬起白帆或近或远得排着。温热地海风裹着欢声笑语，送到面前，传进耳朵，让人不自觉得也染上了几分欢欣惬意。  
在这里，生活平淡安逸的小城居民不需要特意的讨好，在这样白昼被拉长的日子里，搭起一个简易的摩天轮，请来一辆随时营业的小火车，Waterfront 就能支撑起整个夏日的欢乐。

不如伦敦眼华丽，比不上墨尔本之星霸气，Sean还是被眼前这个平淡无奇的摩天轮吸引了目光。  
“想去么？” Leo 看他放慢了脚步。  
“以后吧，有机会再去。今天不想排队。” Sean张望了一眼售票口的人群，放弃了去尝试的念头。“我有点饿了，先去吃饭吧。”  
“好，随你。” Leo的话里夹上了些笑意，叫人听出了一点宠溺。  
Sean 发觉到了他的变化，侧头看向身边的人。阳光下的少年，唇边漾着笑，眼睛里都渡上了不一样的光彩。“你在笑什么啊？” 话出口，他也不禁笑了起来。  
“没什么。” Leo 偏过头不再看他。因为你说 “以后，有机会再去”，嗯，我们还有机会。


	7. Summer at Waterfront 7

两人来到了Leo口中，拥有 “The best” Crispy Chicken Parmi 的一家滨海餐厅。

Sean不得不承认，这里的西餐确实看起来非常诱人，食材新鲜，味道也不错。

除了餐食，Leo还点了两杯house wine作为佐餐酒。Sean不由得有点惊讶于他的体贴周到，今天的他完全不像那个会在家胡作非为欺负自己的小朋友。

“看着还不错呢。你今天怎么突然这么贴心了？小孩儿。” Sean 先拿起高脚杯品了一口，很传统的果香略带一丝苦涩。  
“吃你的吧，不是饿嘛，还这么话多。这是我的本行，你下厨的时候，我就从不多嘴。” Leo 都没抬眼看他，已经拿起刀叉开动了。

也对，他经常在餐厅打工，对于酒水和餐食肯定要了解的多一些，Sean 如是想着。他刚来到这里的时候就发现，大多数西餐厅的菜单都不会附图片，密密麻麻的英文罗列着菜品还带着详细的介绍，看着就让人发愁，偶尔再碰到几个不认识的单词，很容易就会吃到黑暗料理。后来他就不怎么喜欢去餐厅吃了，大多数时间都是自己做饭。今天还好有Leo在，不然肯定很尴尬。

随着夕阳的微光逐渐散去，White Night 的灯火也依次点亮，海滨路上的人渐渐多了起来。驻唱歌手登台之后，餐厅里面也热闹多了，周围充斥着音乐声，说话声，杯盘相碰声。热情的服务生在过道穿梭忙碌，兴奋的食客们在桌边红着脸高声大笑，这里到处都弥散着俗不可耐的烟火气，却又叫人不自觉得沉醉其中。

  
Leo 看起来不是很喜欢这样吵闹嘈杂的氛围，手支着下巴，皱眉看着不紧不慢喝酒的Sean。他们刚才又点了两杯鸡尾酒，没什么酒味儿，一小杯还带着漂亮的颜色，倒是香香甜甜的，所以他早就喝完了。  
坐在对面的人似乎注意到了他的不耐烦，张嘴说了什么，可是这里真的太吵了，Leo 什么都听不到。他指指自己的耳朵然后摇了摇头，示意自己听不清。

Sean 没办法，把椅子往他身边挪了挪，主动靠近在他耳边说，“你要是嫌吵，我们就出去吧。”  
他倾身凑过来的时候，Leo 闻到了他身上的甜甜的酒香，还有他说话时的气息，扑在耳朵上，有些烫。  
“哦。” Leo应了一声，立刻站起身走了出去。此时站在街边，傍晚的风带着些海水的凉意，一缕缕吹得人心痒。

“你怕吵还想叫我去club玩儿啊？” Sean跟着也很快从餐厅出来了。  
“不是怕吵。是你，刚才在里面盯着那个驻唱歌手，一动不动的，也不和我说话。” Leo 又用上了他一贯的冷漠语气。  
“哪有？再说了，之前是谁嫌我话多啊？” Sean 被他这个别扭的样子逗笑了。  
“走了，过马路。” Leo 推着他往前走，两人又回到了海岸边。

夜色降临，海面上飘荡的船帆此刻都投上了一幕幕光影，有深蓝，有浅黄，有人鱼，有花树。码头上，海浪拍打堤石的声音里萦绕着空灵的音符，一曲 Siren's Song，是美丽的海妖在哼吟，动人心魄又充满了诱惑。

  
“我们如果走散了怎么办？” 一曲中了，两人再次汇入人流。看着熙熙攘攘的人群，Sean有点担心。  
“如果走散了，我们就在码头见。那边，第一张长椅。在那儿见。” Leo 伸手是给他看。  
“好。” Sean 答应了。

Sean 又拿出之前的活动手册翻看，领着Leo往市中心走。他们没有选择人潮汹涌的主干道，因为据说会有队伍牵引一个足有三米高的机器人在那里游行，恰好两个人都对这个没兴趣。

市中心的公园绿地上也装点了五颜六色，形态各异的灯带，两座凉亭里还有乐队在打碟、唱歌，一派节日气氛。

小朋友们自然是对公园里，亮闪闪的小狗，花花绿绿的青蛙更感兴趣。大人们则都聚集在市政厅前的广场上，欣赏着投放在图书馆、美术馆、市政楼这些主要建筑物上的灯光艺术。在光影流动间，这座海滨小城的百年历史，如画卷般再次展现，栩栩如生。

广场上的人越聚越多，是游行的队伍快要过来了，Sean 甚至能远远的看到那个还插着翅膀的怪异机器人。

“小心点，看路。” Leo 语气生硬地叮嘱身边，不时走神儿还四处张望的人，又靠近了他一点，挡在他身侧避开一些拥挤的人群。

“我没事的。现在去哪啊？” Sean 安抚地拍拍Leo的手臂，示意他别担心。低头看着那本已经皱巴巴的手册，似乎没什么有趣的去处了。

“跟着我。” Leo 闪身走到了他前面，伸手拽着Sean的手臂往广场外围挤。直到走进一条通往学校的小巷，才松了手。  
“我们要去学校？” Sean 有些好奇。  
“去那附近。” Leo 低头看了一眼时间，已经10点钟了，“走吧，快开始了。”  
“club吗？在学校附近？” Sean 觉得十分不可思议。  
“在学校对面，去了你就知道了。” Leo 想了想，补充道，“我不经常去。只是今天有朋友首演，我们去捧个场，所以带你来玩儿。”  
“这样啊。” 小朋友看起来闷，其实也有不少朋友呢，Sean 在心中感叹。“怎么认识的啊？”  
“他在我打工的餐厅驻唱，就认识了。他原来只在托尔坎接表演，这是第一次在吉朗签了新的club来演出。” 两个人已经走到了学校附近，人明显少了许多。

直到他们站在club门前，Sean 还是觉得难以置信。眼前那扇敞开的大门，就在他不久前刚刚去过的羊毛博物馆入口的右侧。白日里那个看起来陈旧无趣的历史建筑下，此刻已经三三两两地站了几个在排队的年轻男女，说说笑笑地等着门前的两位security guy检查身份证。

看出来他的诧异，Leo 耐心解释了一句， “club在羊毛博物馆的地下室。”  
Sean 不禁啧啧称奇，有谁会想到在博物馆的地下室里开一间club啊？更别说是一栋历经岁月，连木制楼梯踩上去都会咯吱作响的历史建筑了。

“Hey, how are you, mate? "   
"…"  
"Not too bad. Yes, we're Lucas's friends.”  
"…"  
"Sure. Thank you."

Leo 先去和门前的安保人员攀谈了几句，然后招呼Sean 往里走。  
“你说什么了？” Sean 站得远一些，没听清楚他们的对话。

“就打个招呼，说是来找朋友。就不用排队不用交进门费了。” Leo 带着他先去了吧台，此时驻唱乐队还没登场，人也不多，还都零零散散地坐着喝酒聊天。“想喝什么？”   
“你看着办吧。” Sean 不是很擅长点酒，转身先找了一个角落的位置坐下了。

  
很快，Leo 就过来了，“一杯菠萝汁兑伏特加，一杯草莓糖浆加柠檬苏打水兑伏特加。” 他把杯子推到 Sean 面前，示意他先选，“你可以都尝一下。”  
因为鸡尾酒都会在一只杯子里放两根吸管，所以 Sean 没有拒绝，挑了其中一根，两杯都试过，他选了草莓味儿的那一杯。  
Leo 自然地拿起了另一杯，却没有像Sean预想的那样把自己用过的吸管丢掉，而是从新将两根吸管拨弄到一块儿送进了嘴里。  
“你不喜欢菠萝吗？” Leo 完全没有注意到身边的人神色有些不自然。

Sean 在心里告诉自己，小朋友、男孩子，不用在意这些。可是在人来人往的公共场合，他还是不由自主地挪了挪位置，想要拉开两人的距离。  
然而 Leo 并没有如他所愿，“喂！我身上有味道吗？干嘛坐远了。” 说完还一本正经地低头闻了闻，然后满脸笑意地又往Sean身边挨过去。  
桌子下面，两人的膝盖都碰在了一起，Leo还使坏地往Sean那边挤。  
“我怕热不行吗？你快坐好了。” Sean 又挪开了些。其实club里面的冷气很足，可正是因为如此，两个人挨在一起时，哪怕还隔着衣料，这个少年的体温都让他感受到了不容忽视的热度。这样的火热，让他想把自己藏在这里的昏暗灯光无法涉及的阴影中，好像只有这样，才能摆脱脑他海里那些想要远远躲开的难以启齿的疯狂念头。

Leo 没有再继续他的小把戏，因为乐队登场了，他今天心情很好，也随着人群开始鼓掌起哄，扯着嗓子喊，“WOW！Lucas！Lucas！”

乐队主唱也注意到了他，在台上招了招手。

随着音乐响起，人们开始尖叫、开始跟唱、开始手舞足蹈，带着热情和疯狂，点燃了这个狭小地下室的每一个角落。

这样的气氛似乎更适合让人遗忘和隐匿心绪，Sean 不由得放下了酒杯，起身想要加入到这个狂热的世界里。

“你去吧，我就在这儿坐着。” 似乎看出了他的犹豫，Leo 开口对他说。  
“为什么不去？” Sean 不解地看向他，主动邀请自己来玩儿，他却没动作。  
“嗯，我不跳舞。去玩吧。” Leo 冲他笑了笑，推Sean离开座位。

在进入舞池的那一刻，Sean 才感受到了这里的魔法，震耳的音乐说不上美妙，但是合着混乱的摇摆，会让人轻易忘记一切。这里好像没有性别，没有国籍，没有名字，没有过往，也没有将来，所有的一切标签都通通消失。从未谋面的男孩儿们在一起斗舞，素不相识的女孩儿们会手拉手转圈，完全不认识的陌生人甚至会在下一秒就彼此相拥。

直到乐队中场休息，Sean 才离开人群走回之前的座位。Leo还在那儿，脸上带着笑，看着他走回到自己身边坐下。

“真的不一起吗？还挺好玩儿的。” Sean 语气里都是兴奋，也冲着Leo 笑，眉眼都是弯弯的。  
“你开心就好。” Leo 语气淡淡的，眼神却没离开过眼前的人。

音乐再次响起时，club的灯光似乎更暗了。Sean 没有随着周围的人再次起身回到舞池，而是拿出了口袋里面的手机。  
他低头在心里默默地计时，  
8、7、6…3、2、1…

“新年快乐，Leo。” Sean 满是笑意地开口，扭头望向身边这个，已经相处了三个星期的小朋友。

  
对视之间，Leo 并没有开口回应他，但是微微倾身拉近了两个人的距离。  
也许是酒精的缘故，Sean 的反应慢了一拍，当他再次回神儿的时候，一只手抚上了他的后背。

  
Leo 把人整个圈进了怀里，轻轻在他耳边说，“Sean，新年快乐，我喜欢你。”  
Sean 只觉得大脑一片空白。然而他还没来得及有所反应，下一秒Leo离开了他的颈侧，那双黑亮亮满是温柔的眼眸向他面前靠近。

他们的鼻息交织在一起，Sean 品尝到了一片柔软，还有一丝酸甜，像菠萝，然后是唇齿相碰的笨拙，以及属于那个与他朝夕相伴的少年的青涩味道。


	8. Summer at Waterfront 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Sean, 
> 
> You said I went astray  
> But you are on the path  
> That I am heading to  
> So it will never be my wrong choice
> 
> Yours  
> Leo

[ C4C/Jessy Aymon Dettwiler《Alone in the Rain》 ](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=JIIa4hd)

夏季的海边城市，天气也是多变的，在40度的高温天里过上几日，总会有一场阴雨，连带着从南边吹来的冷风，气温能转瞬就落回十几度。

正如此刻，已经是早上四点多了，往日里本该朝霞铺散的海面上看不到属于黎明的光，还浮着朦胧的雾气，连码头的长椅上都落了薄薄一层水气。

Sean 已经在这坐了几个小时，从午夜到清晨，从一开始的迷茫慌乱，到此时的自持冷静。他活动了一下已经冷得有些僵硬发白的手指，抓了抓自己略带着潮意的头发，然后就看到了他身侧不远处，那个不知何时出现的人。Leo是站着的，站在还没来得及熄灭的路灯下，白色的光晕混浊在咸涩的晨雾里几乎分辨不出。

自看到那个少年第一眼，几个小时里他刻意回避的记忆，正如此时的雾，萦绕着、包裹着他，再次袭入脑海。

那个吻应该并不长，却又似乎有些久，久到他听不到喧哗躁动的音乐，忘记了club昏暗灯光里的男男女女，但又能够清晰地感受到少年温热的体温、柔软的缠绵、熟悉又陌生的味道。Sean 用尽力气，挣扎着推开了那个还在拥抱自己的人，他有些茫然无措也有一丝恐惧。转身挤过人群，跑上楼梯，他只想远远地躲开那里。

因为不可以，哪怕是在那个无光无界的地下室，也不可以。

学校附近的路他并不太熟悉，没头没脑地在街上乱走，Sean 还碰上了游行结束的队伍，那个三米高的机器人，被卸了手脚，拖在地上。城里的人群也散去了不少，而路边的酒吧倒是更热闹了，整条街巷被分辨不出的乐声混杂地填满。

显然Sean自知他不属于这里，可是该去哪呢，回去的公交车还要等到早上才有。

直到在长椅上坐下，他才意识到自己走回到了海边，在这里似乎还能听到Leo对他说的那句话，

“如果走散了，我们就在码头见。那边，第一张长椅。在那儿见。”

离开club的时候，Sean就关掉了手机，眼下却又下意识地走到他们约定的地点，坐在他说的位置。

“你来了。” Sean 站起身，率先开口，他想要微笑，但是嘴唇或许因为太冷有些僵，艰难地扯了扯嘴角，还是放弃了。

“Sean” Leo 的眼睛泛着血丝，眼圈红红的，却是一眨不眨地盯着几步之外，那个他等了许久，终于转身看向自己的人，“不要笑了。不想笑，可以不笑。”

“对不起” Sean 偏过头，避开了他的目光。

天似乎更阴沉了几分。

“是我不好，Sean，是我的错。与你无关，是我冒犯到了你。我道歉，我们就当什么都没有发生好不好？我只是房东，你还是租客。” 

“Leo，对不起。”

“我不要你说对不起。”

“你说的，我做不到…这样对你也不公平。我比你年长许多，不是一岁两岁，是整整六年。你还小，许多事情都还只是一知半解，所以错不在你，” 

这是 Sean 思考了一晚上的结果，“是我不应该给你造成这些影响，让你继续一错再错，我在你身边只会误导你。”

码头上的路灯闪了两下之后，终于熄灭了。

海边起风了，一阵接着一阵，又凉又湿，Sean 不自觉地抖了一下。

“我不想听你现在扯的这些，回家慢慢说。现在有车了，坐车上说也行。我们还要一起去玩儿，有一路的时间让你说。” Leo 几步走到他面前，想要伸手去拉他。

“Leo” Sean 躲开了他的手，“不会有我们的旅行了，你明白吗？”

“…”

“我会离开你，很快。你会从新回到自己应该有的生活里，上学、打工，你还是会有很多朋友一起做很多事，但不是和我。”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？” 

“对不起，我不该纵容自己，这么轻易地打扰你的生活。”

“你不知道我原来的生活是什么样子吗？”

“你说的也对。正像我不了解你一样，你也不了解我不是吗？只是三周而已。”

“你撒谎！我是什么样子，我的生活是什么样子，你都看得清楚明白。”

“Leo…” Sean 的声音都有些发抖了。

“先回家吧，我不想在这说这些。” Leo 看着他眼下的阴影和冷得失去血色的嘴唇，突然觉得很累，打断了他的话，转身往车站走。

回家的公交车上，他们第一次没有在一起，而是隔着过道分坐两边。一路无话，但是Sean明白，这件事情不再是以前的一次打闹，一个玩笑，一场短暂的冷战就能轻易绕过的。

托尔坎的天气也并没有好太多，大片的乌云堆叠着压在海上，偶尔几点雨落下来，像是酝酿着一场风暴的前奏。

他们站在家门口的时候，Sean 再次开了口，

“Leo，你听我说…”

“听你说什么？听你那些骗自己的鬼话吗？” Leo又一次冷淡地打断了他的话。

“我…”

“是谁第一天就给我做饭的？是谁带我去超市？是谁晚上在家等我下班还陪我去学校？Simon可从来不做这些！还有，我对你的心意，我不信你半点儿看不出来！” 他终于还是克制不住自己压抑了许久的情绪。

“我……我不知道。真的，对不起。”

“干什么还站在那？要下雨了。” Leo开了门，转身看身后的人。

“Leo…我不进去了，钥匙还给你。” Sean 拿出了钥匙轻轻放在了门口的邮箱上。

“我答应你，尽快离开你的生活，我说到做到。” 说完他就走向了门口停着的那辆车，还好之前心血来潮准备好行李都装进了后备箱，如今倒是省去了很多麻烦。

Leo 完全愣住了，看着Sean坐进车里的那一刻，才突然猛地冲了过来，手紧紧扒在车窗上。

“Sean” 他有些慌，之前语气里的情绪瞬间都消失了，“Sean 你可以拒绝我，这些我不在乎。但是我们至少还是朋友……好不好？”

“Leo，不要这样。”

“好，那就连朋友也不算。可是要下雨了，你一夜没睡，回去休息吧，休息之后再走。” 他甚至流露出了乞求，“我绝不拦你。”

“我没关系的，我不困，累了也会找酒店休息。” 请你不要再为我分心了，Sean觉得眼睛发涩，不去看那个车窗外的少年，一手转动钥匙发动车子，一手搭上了方向盘。

“Sean，你连和我一起回家的勇气都没有……看不清楚你的究竟是我，还是你自己？” Leo的嗓子都有些哑了，低沉着说完这句话，他终于还是放开了车窗。

踩下油门，Sean 还是抑制不住地看向了后视镜里，那个逐渐变远的少年。他还在路边，孤身一人，慢慢蹲了下来抱着双臂缩成一团。

车子驶上了沿海公路，当托尔坎被Sean彻底地落在身后时，零零星星敲打在车窗上的雨滴也被终于到来的暴风雨取代。

一路上原本应该尽收眼底的靓丽海岸线，此时只剩下灰蒙蒙的残影，隐隐约约藏在严密的雨幕后。

租来的车上雨刷器有些不好用，和玻璃摩擦发出连续不断的咯吱声，还会留下一弧弧水线，似乎让视线变得更糟糕了。Sean 揉了揉自己紧绷的太阳穴，一晚上积攒起来的疲倦让人有些分心，在坚持开到Lorne之后，他把车停在了路边。

关掉导航的语音提示之后，除了雨水落在车上发出的声音，车里只剩下了Sean自己的呼吸声。

他很快就睡着了。

梦里也在下着雨，他打着伞，好像又回到了托尔坎，因为远远瞧见了雨中那栋显眼的白色房子，85 The Esplanade Road。然后他看见了门口的少年，独自蹲在地上。

“Leo” 他毫不犹豫地喊到。

他们隔得不算太远，可是他好像完全听不见的样子，还是那样蹲在原地。Sean 看见了他被雨淋湿的头发滴着水，还有紧紧贴在身上单薄的衣服，然后想起了自己手上的伞。

他开始焦急地往过跑，迎着风穿过一层又一层的雨，那看似很近的一段路却始终没有缩短，不过几步之遥的距离，但是他好像永远都无法到达那个少年的身边，为他撑起一把伞。

“Hello …Hello…" 然后是一阵敲击车窗的声音。Sean 瞬间被惊醒，睁眼就看见一个带着兜帽的本地人淋着雨站在车外向他挥手，他赶忙摇下窗户。

一番交涉过后，原来是他停在了这位店主的咖啡厅门口，而一早来配送的卡车被自己的车挡在了外面无法卸货。

挪了车，Sean 看了一眼手机，快八点了，他只睡了不到半小时，因为醒的突然，头还有些隐隐作痛, 但是刚刚那个梦已经让他睡意全无。

雨还在下，没有一点要减弱的架势。车内的温度明显要更暖一些，很快四周的玻璃上就结起一层水雾，遮住了外面的景象，视线所及之处好像都染上了模模糊糊的白，Sean 想起了临别时，Leo 对他说的最后一句话，

“看不清你的究竟是我，还是你自己？”

凝了雾气的车窗上的确印不出倒影。

* * *


	9. Summer at Waterfront 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know why  
> Or if you can't tell him  
> Or if your old heart is Fading  
> We can make for the seaside
> 
> \---- From 《Seaside》Haux

暴风雨一直持续到了中午，雨停的时候，Sean已经躺在了 Apollo Bay的一家汽车旅馆里。路况不好，加上持续到现在的头痛，即使并不想睡觉，他还是选择了先在这里休息。

旅馆的人不多，check in 的过程也简单顺利，除了房间里淡淡的霉味，没什么可挑剔的，毕竟在海边，这一点无法避免。

几天前满心期待的旅程好像突然就失去了吸引力，Sean在手机里翻看之前写的备忘录，每天都安排的满满当当，现在自己却停留在了并不在行程上的小镇。找到之前预订的酒店和民宿的电话号码，他一个个打过去取消订单。

做完这一切，他盯着手机屏幕看了一会儿，没有新的消息，也没有来电，Sean忍不住嘲笑自己，在期待些什么呢，期待自己说出更伤人的话吗？他一上午都没吃什么东西，从床上爬起来，翻了翻带出来的几件行李。

想起那一包扔在车后座上的零食和饮料，他打开袋子，里面的酸奶是两杯，汽水是两瓶，连Leo不喜欢的Maltesers和Tim Tum他都还是准备了双份。

随便拿了一包饼干，他又躺回了床上，扯过被子搭在身上。

这并不是他第一次经历这里的暴风雨，一个星期前某一天上午，也是这样的天气，不过那时候他是和Leo坐在家里的落地窗前，屋外的风雨似乎更像是装了窗框的一副画，除了令人惊心的美，他感受不到其他。

Sean不自觉地又陷入了回忆。那天，Leo没有穿他习惯的黑或是白，而是套了一件橙红色的hoodie，帽子也扣在头上，还带着起床气，眼神呆愣愣地在自己对面吃早餐，冰牛奶泡燕麦片，一勺一勺机械似的往嘴里喂。在那样不明朗的天气里，他没由来地感觉到了温暖，让人想要会心一笑的温暖。

“叮” 

手机的声音打断了他的思绪。

“新年快乐 my bestie” 是Ariel 的祝福消息。  
Sean 的回复还没打完，她的视频就切进来了。

“Happy new year!” 屏幕上居然是两个人，Ariel 拽着她那个法国老公一起入镜了。

“Sean！我一定要让你听听他新学的中文，他还有脸说要给我妈打电话送祝福！我一个山东人交出来的法国中文，居然一股子河南口音！哈哈哈哈哈” 

“Hey Sean! Don't trust her. My accent exactly like hers. I just learned it yesterday ……”

Sean勉强附和着笑了一下，屏幕那边的Areil看出了他的不对劲，把那个还在念叨着新年快乐的老外推出了镜头，切换到了语音。

“怎么了？出什么事了？你在哪呢？”

“没什么啊。我到Apollo Bay了，今天天气不好，就在这歇下了。”

“就你一个人？你之前不是说有人一块么？”

“嗯…他不太方便，就我自己了。”

“Sean…出什么事了？对我还藏着掖着吗？还是朋友吗？视频里我就觉得你脸色不好，我没戳穿你改语音，那个傻子中文没这么好，你放心说吧。”

“我…我不知道…”

“那就挑知道的说啊，你什么时候变这么磨叽了？”

“李理…”

“…你别吓我，突然叫大名。”

“喜欢一个人，是什么样子的？”

“你终于要开窍了？”

“我很认真的。”

“如果是恋爱时候的喜欢，就是你无时无刻都会想起他吧。看到好吃的会想和他一起吃，看到好玩儿的会想他会不会喜欢。在一起的时候，会想要一直看着他。在他身边你会觉得很舒服和安心，哪怕不说话。每一次和他接触，都会心跳加速，甚至…”

“嗯？”

“总之，就是你心理上和生理上都会对这个特定的个体产生反应…从而呢，突显出他区别于其他个体，区别于其他情感。”

“…”

“喂！给点回应啊，我一本正经地给你解释呢。你到底怎么了？当初和前女友分手都没这么消沉啊，都开始反思了。话说你们当初在一起三年，也不短了，你真的心动过么？”

“我不知道…按照你的标准，我可能最多只是不讨厌她吧，不然也不会在一起这么久。那个时候，只是觉得大学应该谈恋爱，应该有一个女朋友，只不过恰好是她先表白。”

“那你一直这么稀里糊涂的，怎么今天就想一探究竟了？我前几周忙的不可开交，都没怎么联系你，今天你真是吓着我了。你不来一起过年，是碰到什么人了吗？”

“嗯”

“然后呢？”

“李理，你是怎么看待同性恋的。”

“…你等等。你不喜欢她，也不一定就是同性恋啊，可能只是没碰到喜欢的女孩子。”

“不，和她无关。我只是对一个特定的人，产生了可能是不一样的情感。”

“那个人是个男孩子？”

“嗯…”

“Sean，首先我想让你知道，我不排斥同性恋，无论你喜欢男孩子还是女孩子，我都会在你身边。”

“谢谢你。”

“其次，这个世界是越来越丰富，越来越包容的，因为丰富和包容，这个世界才这样美好，值得我们热爱和留恋。所以同性恋，或者说得更宽泛一些，少数群体，是应该被这个世界接纳的。”

“嗯…”

“但是我说的是应该。因为你很清楚，到今天为止，此时此刻，主流的社会，大部分的国家和地区，他们还没有被认可，还没有受到平等的对待。如果是在澳洲，我可能会用相对轻松来形容这里的环境，但不是毫无阻碍。但是如果 … 你明白我的意思。”

“嗯…我知道。”

“那现在可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“你还记得那天，餐厅里的那个男孩儿吗？”

………………

放下手机，Sean 惊讶于自己的记忆，过去的三个星期，和那个少年在一起的点点滴滴，都十分鲜明和清晰得留在心里。

“Sean，他对待感情是比你要成熟的，你们两个的关系里，你才是那个小朋友的角色吧。你们的确需要冷静，但不是逃避。你的顾虑我也明白，他还在上学，你也很快会回国，这条路注定不会那么好走，但是不试试怎么知道呢？喜欢说容易也不容易，别错过了。”

Areil 听完了他的话，是这样和他说的。之后还聊到了她自己，跨国恋在异国结婚定居，原来也是困难重重。

“你嘴上说着不能对他不公平。其实在我看来，你这样逃避，才是对他最大的不公平。”

雨后的天空还是阴沉的很，连日落后夜晚降临，都显得不易察觉。Sean就这样清醒地躺在黑暗中，脑海里回放着Areil的最后一句话。公平不公平，谁又说的清呢。

房间那扇单薄的门外突然响起来一阵脚步声，好像不止一个人，还有男有女的，因为他听到了高跟鞋的声音。

接着脚步声在他门前停止，门缝里能看到走廊灯光下来回晃动的人影。Sean立刻从床上爬起来，每一根神经都绷紧了。这里虽然人少，可是治安问题他没了解过，这种开放式随便进出的小旅馆…他更紧张了。

人影又晃了晃，突然放大，门外的人好像蹲在了地上，还不小心碰到了门上。在一阵悉悉索索的声音之后，有什么东西从门缝里塞进了屋里。随后脚步声越来越远，Sean从床上跳下来，走到门口。

地上几张花花绿绿的小卡片，印着撩人的金发美女和一串电话号码。

心里生出一阵恶寒，这样的事情倒是不分国界，哪哪都有啊。他都不想伸手捡，抬脚踩着那几张卡片，按着它进来的方向踢了出去。

来了这么一出，他突然觉得十分地疲累，草草冲了个澡重新裹进了被子里。

他又做梦了，还是在那个地方，85 The Esplanade Road。只是这一次没有下雨，他也没有拿伞，那个少年却还是那样孤零零地蹲在地上，他们之间依旧不远不近地隔着几步路的距离。

Sean 没有像之前那样不顾一切地跑过去，他只是静静地站在原地，就那样看着Leo。梦里的他冲着那个身影说了一句话，  
“对不起。我怕我只能做那个晴天里和你嬉笑的过客，却无法成为雨天里给你撑伞的陪伴。”

他觉得自己的声音很轻，甚至他都不确定自己是否说出了口。但是在梦的最后，那个少年抬起头，看向了他。

梦中的Leo好像还对他说了一句话，但是Sean醒了。

房间外，汽车旅馆的housekeeping已经开始工作了，大功率的吸尘器在走廊上发出一阵阵轰鸣。

今天雨停了，阳光透过房间里并不严丝合缝的百叶窗，落在已经褪色斑驳的地毯上。又是新的一天了，他的旅程还要继续。

* * *

有些想说却没有机会说给好朋友的话，通过李理（Areil）表达了出来。

在这里生活的几年里，遇到了各种各样的人，认识到了各种各样的可能性，希望他们一切都好。

我也在期待一个属于所有人的世界呢。

一如既往地期待💟和评论


	10. Summer at Waterfront 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compass points you  
> anywhere closer to me
> 
> ——From Zella Day 《Compass》

“路上小心。” Leo

在坐进车里准备离开汽车旅馆的时候，Sean收到了这条消息，这是在离开托尔坎的28个小时之后，收到的来自Leo的第一条消息。

他一时不知道该怎么回复，分开时自己的决绝应该让那个少年很伤心吧，可如今还这样惦念着自己。

什么都不要说似乎才像是自己应该做的，但是Sean其实更想要和他说，不要记挂我，记得按时吃饭，冰箱里还有之前煮好的咖喱和团好的饭团。

那个不会做饭，晚上怕黑的小朋友啊，你要照顾好自己。

他举着手机，盯着聊天界面许久，迟迟没有输入。直到后侧的车“嘀嘀”两声喇叭响，才发觉自己停在旅馆门口太久挡了路。

Sean只来得及匆匆忙忙回了一个字，

“好”

就赶紧把手机丢在座位上，把车开离那个狭窄的出入口，驶上公路。

The Great Ocean Rode 终于在雨后晴空下露出了它的美，离开Apollo Bay和缓的沙滩，就是蜿蜒曲折的海岸线，车窗外仿佛触手可及的海和没有边际的蓝，与天相连，广阔无垠。

车里的音乐冲淡了一路上的寂静无聊，但是不重样的歌曲里，来来回回的we，us，our，还有you and I，加上Babe，倒是让Sean的此时孤独无处可藏。说起来也是好笑，没有类似主语的英文歌的确是很少见。

还没等他抬手去关音响，有语音邀请来了。Sean 看了一眼屏幕，居然是Simon。

“哥！好久没联系你了，新年好啊。”

这个小孩儿，真是… Sean 轻笑了一声，

“新年快乐。”

“嘿嘿，不好意思啊，这么长时间了才打电话给你，最近家里忙着过年，事情多。”

“没事儿，怎么想起来今天联系我了？”

“这不是，我才知道你退房了。就…问问你住的怎么样，能不能给个好评啥的呗…”

“当然啊，没问题。房子又要再招租了吗？”

“没有……其实……”  
电话那边Simon第一次这样支支吾吾。

“出什么事了吗？”

“没有没有。就是我昨天给Leo打电话了，你也知道他一个人，我就想着送个祝福啥的。结果一天都没人接，后来干脆关机打不进去了。然后刚才他才回我电话…”

“他说什么了吗？” 

“他那个人…能说啥啊？就是说有事忙，昨天上班去了没带手机什么的呗。然后我问他要不要继续招租，我才知道你已经走了，他还叫我把网站上的信息都撤了，说不租了。你们之前不是还挺好的么？但是他也不说什么原因，就把我电话挂了…”

“Leo他………我走之前他说这周末不用去打工。”

“啊？那小子骗我啊？他不打工也就是在家里了，为什么不接电话啊，发消息也不回。”

“你别在意，他可能就是…” Sean 下意识地就想帮他解释。

“哎我不是那个意思，挂电话啥的他那人就那样，我知道，也没怪他。就是他声音在电话里有点怪，说的话也怪…”

“怎么怪？”

“像是病了？或者喝酒了？反正，就是不像他往常的时候了，语气冲的很。我有点担心吧算是，毕竟做室友这么久了，就问问你。”

“我…不知道，他会不会出什么事？”

“那倒也不至于，都是成年人了。他有时候是看着冷淡，不太擅长和别人相处，其实人真的不错，如果你们之前有什么矛盾，还希望哥你别和他计较。”

“怎么会…”

“他真挺不容易的，那么小就被爸妈丢在这里，这么几年了都没怎么见面。我觉得他可能就是过节了，心里不痛快吧。哥你也别多心了，我就随口问问，你就一个住客，也犯不着…”

“没关系。我明白你的意思，他确实是个不错的孩子。” 不过这一次，可能不是因为过节的原因… “他的事情你知道多少啊？” Sean忍不住想要知道更多的关于他的消息。

“我们在学校认识的，一起打球什么的。那会儿他其实比现在好一点，人还挺开朗吧算是，叫他一起打球吃饭都行。人长的不差又经常在学校打工，我们留学生圈里都知道他。对了，他原来还是学舞蹈的，现代舞街舞什么都会，好多小姑娘暗恋他。”

“他不是…”

“哎？你们还聊这个了？”

“没有，我就是随口问他，他现在好像已经不是这个专业啊。”

“是啊。他在学校跳舞学了半年多吧好像，突然生了一场病，挺严重的，之后就不能剧烈运动。像舞蹈、打球这些通通不行，虽然随便玩玩也可以，但是他后来干脆碰都不碰了。养好了病就转了专业，学了现在那个 Exercise and Sports Science，这个专业其实和运动恢复有些联系，也不知道他是… ”

“他很喜欢跳舞吗？”

“刚认识的时候，听他说过一次。从小就喜欢，一直学，在这边高中也读的艺术类，大学也选的是舞蹈专业，感觉已经算是他的一部分了。他就是生病的那段时间，搬进现在的家里的，我听说他父母来了一段时间，后来他就问我要不要租房子。”

“他父母就这么放心他吗？”

“我也不清楚，没见过，主要是那之后压根也没来过几次。我搬过去之后觉得，Leo就和变了一个人一样，原来一起出去玩儿还能聊上几句。结果刚开始的那个月，我们俩可能说的话不到五句，要不是我知道他病了心情不好，我觉得呆那得抑郁，肯定早搬走了。”

“他…没有其他朋友吗？”

“有啊，你想他打工什么认识好多…哎？你是说女朋友吧？”

“啊？……嗯……”

“哈哈哈，哥你还挺八卦。他长得挺帅的，但是人太高冷了，一直就话少现在还脸臭，哪有女生敢追啊，最多就是私下里暗恋。”

追谁啊，你说谁呢Simon…  
电话那边，突然传来了一个女生的声音。

“没有，你别瞎想！我打电话呢，Leo的房客，正经事儿…… 男的！是男的！～～～  
哥，不好意思啊，我今天陪女朋友出来逛街。她也知道Leo，有时候来我们家串门儿，还一起吃过饭呢。”

“那你先陪女朋友吧，我有空了给他打个电话好了。”

“那行，就先这样，有啥事儿随时联系我。”

挂了电话，Sean就觉得车里憋闷得让人喘不上气，车里的冷气是开到三档的，但是没有一丁点让人冷静下来的作用。

打开车窗，高速行驶的车让外面清爽的海风一股脑地灌了进来，他才觉得稍稍好受了一点。

不到两个小时的车程，Sean想的都是Simon在电话告诉他的那些话。

他突然觉得，Leo在自己身边，就像是一本打开的书。所有的关于他的一切都诚挚真切地写在上面，关于家庭、关于学业、关于他的喜欢和讨厌，从来没有隐藏。只是自己一直没有勇气去翻开每一页，去了解和探究，他甚至成为了一个合起那本书的人。

  
——————————————————

车停在游客中心的停车场里，Sean到达了 The Great Ocean Road最重要的一站，十二使徒岩。下车前，他看了一眼手机上和Leo的对话框，还是停留在自己回复的那个“好”字。

景区里人不多，木制的栈道通一直往观景台。Sean 寻了一处长椅坐下，看着崖下一层层细密的白色浪花携着风冲刷着岩石，在上面留下层层叠叠的水痕。

这里每一座孤立在海水中的石柱，都曾经是海岸的一部分，在长长久久的风浪侵蚀下才逐渐与陆地分离，最后坍塌消失，所以十二使徒岩始终都没有十二座石柱。

一阵又一阵的海浪声，零零碎碎地钻进耳朵里，轻叩在心上，也侵蚀着Sean内心的挣扎。毫无疑问，他是喜欢他的。套用上Areil的那个理论，就是他从心理上和生理上都对他产生了不一样反应。是从什么时候开始的呢？很早吧…

也许是两人第一次晚餐的时候，也可能是那个让自己面红耳赤的清晨，或许是他晚归后亲昵地扶自己回房间的那一夜，甚至是他紧挨着自己坐在公交车上的日子里。那个纯粹又热忱的少年，在一点一滴的相处和接触中使他溃不成军，也让此刻的他开始渴望拥抱那份喜欢。

  
——————————————————

  
Sean 拿出手机拨通了那个电话号码，他甚至感觉到紧张，手心都有些出汗。然而一分钟后，是一阵忙音后的断线。反复几次，始终没有人接。

是又去打工了吗？还是不愿意接呢？Sean突然想起来Simon之前提到的，  
“他有点怪，像是生病了，或者喝酒了。”

到底出什么事了…

Sean觉得有些慌乱，但是也在不停地告诉自己，那个独立生活多年的小朋友一定不会做什么出格的事情。

这里离托尔坎有至少三个小时的车程，现在才刚刚过三点。他不知道自己怎么回到车上的，只是心里一遍遍地重复着一个声音，我需要回到他身边去。

回程的路，Sean开了不到三小时，从新停在家门口的时候也不过是刚过六点整。熄火，解安全带，下车，他几乎是飞奔到门前去按门铃的。他想见他，想道歉，想确认他这两天过得怎么样，还有很多话想说。

门铃的嗡鸣声在此时安静的街道上显得有些刺耳，Sean按了一次又一次，门的另一边依旧没有任何动静。他彻底冷静了下来，回到车里，又试着给Leo拨电话，这一次手机关机了。

就这样一直坐在车里，Sean盯着车窗外空荡荡的街道，等待着。从夕阳西下到路灯点亮，邻居家里的灯光也透过窗户落在了人行道上。然后是静谧的午夜，一户户人家的灯火逐个熄灭，直到夜色渐淡，墨蓝色的天上掺上了一缕微弱的晨光。他终于看见了一个熟悉的身影转过街角，带着耳机抱着滑板穿过马路。

Sean想也没想摔了车门就冲了过去，拦住了那个他惦记了一晚上的小孩儿，

“为什么不回家？为什么TMD一整晚都不回家？为什么不接电话？为什么关机？你知不知道我TMD有多担心你啊？！”

“…”

“你说话啊！艹！哑巴了？”

“我不知道…”

“你…你不知道也TM要接电话啊！” 

“我没带手机。”

“出门不带手机！天都快亮了才知道回家！你TMD真是可以啊！” 

Sean攒了一晚上的懊悔、担心、忐忑，统统变成了现在的气愤，也许还掺杂了一点点委屈吧。

“我为什么要带？带着手机，看你只回一个字的信息吗？” 

“我…不是…” Sean瞬间没了脾气，那只是个意外，如果不是着急挪车……

Leo的小孩子脾气也终于爆发了，滑板也扔在了地上，啪得一声之后还一脚踩上去，  
“信息的事情我就不提了。那是谁一整夜没睡还要疲劳驾驶的？那么大的雨上沿海高速，我TMD就不担心了吗？不是说要离开我的生活吗？现在又来管我会不会回家了？”

“没有…我…我…” 

“你什么？结巴了？”

“对不起…”

“呵，又是对不起。你TM欠我什么了？两天前就是这样，现在还这样？” Leo连那三个字都没听完就打断了他，准备绕开他往家门口走。

Sean第一次主动拉住了Leo的手，  
“听我说完好不好？”

Leo的动作僵在那，没回头但是也没再出声打断。

“之前的事情对不起，但是我喜欢你。”

“你说什么？” Leo回头看他。

Sean脸皮薄，26年来头一遭主动表白，若不是现在四下无人，他绝不会站在马路中央说这句话。  
“没什么，没听到算了。我走了。”

Leo拽着他的手，把人扯到了面前，两个人重新面对面站好，  
“你再说一遍。”

Sean认真地看着眼前这个，他两天两夜没见的小朋友，  
“以前是我没有看清楚自己，也不够坦诚和勇敢，我真的很抱歉。”

“不是这句。”

“这两天让你担心了，对不起。”

“别TM再说那三个字了！”

“我想了两天，觉得不应该逃避自己的感情。Leo，我喜欢你，甚至可能很早以前就开始喜欢你了，那你还喜欢我吗？”

“…你说呢？” Leo又把人拽得更近了些，两人近得仿佛能听到彼此的心跳。“Sean，我的新年终于到了。” 

“那……” Sean又向前了一步，探过身将头抵上少年光洁的额头，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻头，两个人的呼吸纠缠在一起，仿佛周围的气温都高了两度，“新年快乐？男朋友？”

[C4C/Kokoro《Say Yes》 ](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=wfMa4h5)

（配合食用～）

* * *

期待评论💟


	11. Summer at Waterfront 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From dawn  
> To night  
> I drown in the endless summer

Leo一直在笑，从听到男朋友那三个字开始，到他大方地牵着Sean走在寂静无人的街道，再到他们一起坐在托尔坎的沙滩上等日出的时候，他还在笑。

“喂，你清醒一点好嘛？” Sean 觉得小朋友要乐傻了。

“我高兴，我乐意，你少管我。” Leo 连回嘴的话里都带了一丝甜。

清晨退潮后，海水浸润的沙滩在阳光剥离开云雾后也被染上了晨曦的颜色，橙黄、粉红还带着天和海的蓝。

“Leo，我很好奇…” 

“什么？”

“你为什么会喜欢我？我们本来只是房东和租客，若论起彼此陪伴，和你的同学、朋友相比，我不过是意外到访的那个人，所以我想知道为什么？”

“我第一天看到就喜欢你，没什么为什么。”

“哈哈哈，就因为那顿煮饺子吗？”

“不是。在你走进学校餐厅的时候，我就开始喜欢你了。”

Sean侧过头去看他，“你少骗我了，你都不知道我们会不会再见。”

“Sean，对我来说，喜欢就是喜欢而已，不需要有附加的定义，和以后会不会再见没有关系。在那个下午，我看到你的时候，就是喜欢你的。” 你的样子，你的笑，在40度的天气里都是暖的。

“那你是不是对我只是一时兴起？啊？”

“你就这么不信我？”

“谁知道呢？你这么小，很难说。”

“我刚开始的确没想过会和你发生什么。因为我一直以为，那天的女孩子是你的女朋友。”

“怪不得！好像自从你那天早上问了我这个之后，你就…”

“我就怎样？”

“你就经常对我动手动脚的…”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我哪有…”

“每天都有…”

“Sean，和你在一起的每一天，我都越来越喜欢你，不是一时冲动。我以为你也是一样，可是没想到表白之后还适得其反。”

“我…我只是，只是没想过自己会…我怕只是我的错觉，而且你还比我小，我怕我误导你。”

“我一直都知道自己的性向，不需要你误导。不然你觉得我为什么会被送来这里上学？”

“你父母…”

“我初中的时候就发现了，我不喜欢女孩子。高一的时候，被同桌表白我拒绝了她，可能她就只是想报复我，套了我几句话然后告诉了老师。”

“然后呢？” Sean觉得有些心疼。

“父母被约谈了呗，我又不屑撒谎。结果就是，他们给了我最大的包容和选择的权利，把我送出国，给我一个更自由更宽松的环境，但是逃避我也可能是另一方面的原因。”

“所以他们不常来看你，你也不愿意回去。”

“算是吧，我知道他们很爱我，我也知道自己一样爱他们。但是我们都还没学会在这一切发生之后，怎么样和彼此相处。”

“会好起来的。” Sean伸手揽上了他的肩。

没想到Leo反客为主，抬手就把人搂进了怀里，“那是当然，我现在有你了啊。不过嘛，现在该你了，说吧这两天躲在外面都想了些什么，才良心发现又跑回来？”

“我和你不一样，我只是喜欢你而已，和性向无关。毕竟我还有个前女友呢。”

“我喜欢前半句，你把后面那句收回去吧。” Leo突然有了几分小孩子的样子，歪着头在Sean颈窝里蹭了蹭。

“可是那是事实啊，我应该告诉你。不过我们在一起三年，她先表白，然后开始异地恋，后来也是她提的分手，我甚至没有觉得自己经历了一段感情。”

“你可真是始终如一地钝感。”

“Areil也这么说。但是这两天我想的很清楚，我希望能够拥抱你，陪伴你，所以才主动回来的。哼，结果让我等了一晚上不知道去哪鬼混的小屁孩儿。”

“我去打工的店里帮忙了。”

“那你这酒味儿怎么解释？” Leo靠过来的时候，Sean才隐约闻到了一股淡淡的酒的味道。

“今天晚上店里人齐，老板就给大家开了个小灶，一起吃了一顿夜宵喝了点酒才下班回家。我是主动留下收拾扫尾的，想着这样就能熬过这一晚上了。”

“你是不是，不想自己待着家里…”

“嗯…是啊！我怕黑…还怕鬼…”

“好…那我以后都去接你下班。” 

“不准反悔！”

“放心吧，不反悔。”

“Sean，谢谢你。你是我认真喜欢的第一个人。” 他又蹭了蹭。

“没有前女友？” Sean觉得Leo撒娇的样子可爱极了，忍不住逗他。

“没有，前男友也没有，你少瞎想了。” Leo听出他不怀好意，抬手去揉Sean的头发。

两个人又像原来一样打闹起来，推搡嬉笑，在无人的沙滩上留下交叠在一起的两串脚印。直到太阳完全越过天空和大海的那道交界，给托尔坎镀上一层浅淡的金色，他们才慢慢走回家。

——————————————————

Sean是在沙发上醒过来的，一整晚没合眼，虽然睡到现在，但还有点茫然。摸索着找到手机，看时间已经下午三点多了。

他是在等Leo洗漱的时候躺在沙发上的，本来还在玩手机，结果不知不觉睡着了。眼下他还盖了一条毯子，暖烘烘地裹在身上有点热。

给他盖毯子的人也躺在沙发上，均匀的呼吸声离得很近，Sean还能隐约闻到小朋友身上淡淡的沐浴液的味道。

伸手摸了摸那个炸毛的脑袋，Sean轻声叫他  
“Leo，起来吧，不然晚上睡不着了。”

Leo哼哼了两声应该是醒了，但是并不打算起来。

“我们去买点吃的回来做饭吧，早上中午都没吃东西，你不饿吗？” 

“…”

“我昨天晚上也没吃，我好饿啊。”

“…那叫外卖吧…” Leo 听见他说饿，就没再继续赖着，闷声回他，“你拉我起来。”

“好…” Sean被他逗笑了，拽着他的手把人拉起来。

Leo选了Sean十分嫌弃的Domino's，但是既然省了他做饭的功夫也就没多抱怨。

“我知道你想说什么…” Leo 叼着一块披萨，去挑碟片。

“是么？你觉得我想说什么？”

“无非就是想吐槽我吃的东西呗。” Leo翻翻找找，选了一张举给Sean看，“哈利波特…… The chamber of secrets，看吗？”

“可以啊。” Sean 已经坐在沙发上等着了，“你确实该改改吃饭的习惯了，早上冰牛奶麦片太伤胃了，西餐又油腻不好消化，还是要注意些。”

“可是这几年都这么吃的，我觉得也还好吧，没你说的那么严重。牛奶嘛，大不了以后我记得微波炉里叮一下再吃。” 

整个下午，一直到傍晚，他们都窝在沙发上，吃着披萨看着电影，偶尔也会聊上两句。看完The chamber of secrets，Sean觉得该回顾一下之前的剧情，Leo就又换上了 The philosopher's stone。

第二部电影快结束的时候，Leo去露台接了个电话。

“Sean，明天想不想出去玩？” 

“可以啊，反正租的车还没到期。”

“记得Lucas 吗？他明天有表演，在一个小型音乐会上，刚刚他问我明天要不要去。”

“行啊，反正我们都没事儿，你也不用去打工。离得远不远？”

“不远，开车大概四十分钟左右。中午还可以去吃鱼薯和海鲜派，挺有名的一家店，带你去尝尝看。”

听他提起出去玩，Sean心里有些过意不去， “对不起哦小朋友，没有带着你走。”

“都过去了，你还提！” Leo 听他又说起来这个，伸手去拍了拍Sean的脑袋，“不许再说了，听到没！”

“好好好，不说了。” Sean 躲开他想胡作非为的手，起身去收拾桌上的外卖盒。

下楼扔掉垃圾回来的时候，Leo已经抱着电脑坐在沙发上学习了，两个人默契地没再多说什么，Sean 则去书柜上挑了一本小说，挨过去和他窝在一起看书。

客厅里的那盏钓鱼灯落下一室的软黄色，他们被笼在这样柔和的光晕里，耳边除了呼吸声、翻书声和微不可查的键盘声，剩下的就只有属于他们两个的静谧和美好。

————————————————————

第二天的音乐会，其实更像是一场小镇居民在夏日里的自娱自乐。海岸酒吧旁边的草坪上，一个简单的舞台，就能聚齐不少镇上的男女老少。

孩子们还在放暑假，所以三五成群的在台前手舞足蹈；老人们也不介意新时代的音乐，举着啤酒坐在地上，花白的头发在阳光下很是亮眼，偶尔他们甚至还能应和着哼唱两句；因为是周二，这里的年轻人倒显得不占多数，认识的不认识的都围坐在一起，不过是几句话几杯酒，就也能算是新朋友了；有些则是顺路过来的，可能是在下班的途中，还穿着麦当劳的员工服，也可能是在遛狗的路上，牵着自家的毛孩子们来凑个热闹。

Leo和Sean肩膀靠着肩膀，膝盖碰着膝盖也坐在干燥的草地上，手里抓着刚买回来的冰汽水，也一起享受着质朴的欢愉。

“你不去看看Lucas么？” 静静地坐了许久，Sean 才想起来他们此行的本意。

“不用，他知道我会来。”

没过多久Lucas就和他的乐队上场了，朝着草坪上的观众席挥手打招呼，换来阵阵欢呼。

Leo冲着台上的人吹了一声响亮的口哨，Lucas 看了过来，以一声吉他拨弦回应他。

然后就是一曲接着一曲，台上的人也换了一波又一波，时而是抒情的，时而是摇滚的，中途还请来了一位土著人表演了传统乐器Didgeridoo。

午后的阳光直烧得人皮肤滚烫发红，有限的音响设备也让本来就十分小众的音乐更加含混不清，但这块草坪就是让人站不起身挪不开脚，不想离开。

周围的声音里总是充满了，再来一曲吧，再喝一杯吧，再坐一会儿吧。Sean觉得自己在这里也开始变得贪心了起来，他希望这个浓烈炙热的夏天啊，请永远不要结束吧。

* * *

leave a kudos if you like the story 💟

or comments down below 👇

promise I will read them 

appreciate your support ~~

Also a new serie I had started few days ago

"Cigarettes and Jellybeans" -- zsww

already updated to chapter4.

Always welcome you to hang around 💟

Hope you like it as well ~


	12. Summer at Waterfront 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night falls  
> Wind blows  
> Lights off  
> Curtain Closed  
> At that moment  
> We don't care about anything

  
那场算不上音乐会的午后小聚，还是在傍晚的时候迎来了散场，三三两两的歌手、乐队在退场后便没有过多停留，草坪上的观众也渐渐离开。

此时的舞台上只剩下一位女歌手，微哑的嗓音合着模糊的伴奏，曲调也有些伤感，Sean听不懂她的歌词，但还是仿佛感觉到她真的在唱着一首曲终人散。

  
他们启程回托尔坎的时候，已经临近八点，夕阳铺满了沿海公路，家的方向也被隐匿在耀眼的落日里，看不到尽头。

  
Leo 伸手从Sean的领口上取下他的墨镜，架在了他的鼻梁上，  
“不刺眼么？都不知道带墨镜？”  
又顺手揉了一把Sean 的后脑勺，然后才懒洋洋得窝回副驾，把头上的渔夫帽又压低了些，直到把整张脸都罩在了帽檐的阴影里。

  
Sean 抬手调整了一下脸上被强行戴上的墨镜，轻声笑了一下，他犹豫地开口，  
“明天…就是二月了…”

  
“…是啊，要期末考试了…” 

“什么时候啊？”

“还有十几天吧，下下周一考。”

“嗯…” 

那就…等你考完试，再说吧。Sean 没有再继续这个话题。就像学期的最后有考试，音乐会的结束是散场，二月的末尾总还是会迎来离别。

但是，再说吧……

“怎么了…” Leo 注意到了Sean的欲言又止。

“没什么…就是想…你之后应该挺忙的吧？”

Leo认真地看了他一会儿，才答话，  
“可能每天都要去学校复习了，期末还有一个project，不过应该还好。”

“还要去打工吗？”

“当然要去了… 嘿嘿，你心疼了？” Leo话锋一转，一脸调笑得去看他。

Sean 有些无奈的摇摇头，也挂上了笑脸， “是，当然心疼了…” 

其实整个下午，Sean的话都不多，虽然看得出他喜欢那场音乐会，但是又明显得让Leo觉得他心情有些低落，见他终于因为自己的两句俏皮话带上了笑，才终于放心了下来。

“这一周还是会去打工的，不过下周会和老板请假的，已经习惯了，所以也没什么大不了的。”

因为还车的时间在下午，所以周四一早，Sean 也早早得起了床，开车送小朋友去学校上课。Leo还是老样子，带着起床气，任他摆布，呆愣愣得被他从床上拖起来，一声不吭地洗漱吃早饭，然后乖乖被塞进副驾位。到吉朗的时候，还是一副眼睛睁不开的样子，歪在座位上。

“一会儿要上课了，你怎么还是没睡醒的样子，哎…” 等红绿灯的时候，Sean 伸手去揉他脸。

“我很清醒…啊…” 说着Leo就又打了个哈欠，反而拉过Sean的手把人拽近了些，在他侧脸上响亮地亲了一口，“反正最后一节课了，也不会讲什么。”   
复习课，来上课的人都不会太多。

“昨晚几点睡的啊你？” Sean废了些力气才挣脱开小朋友那只拉拉扯扯的手。

Leo倒也不和他继续纠缠，  
“不知道…看了会儿书，可能就挺晚了。”   
看着时间差不多了，他从书包里掏出水壶灌了两口凉水，整个人终于算是清醒了不少。

学校门口，已经下车的他又绕回车边，扒在车窗边嘱咐Sean，  
“你把车停在学校停车场，今天学校有活动，进来转转吧，我下课就去找你。”

Sean应了是，他才转身走进教学楼。

  
学校里的学生不多，但是活动还是做的像模像样。因为临近期末考试，主题就是缓解压力。除了现场的舒缓瑜伽角，和两位当场营业的按摩师傅，校园里还请来了一位农场主，带着一车的小动物在院子里搭起了简单的动物园，一群鸭子，几只羊羔，还有两只小猪，看着十分有趣。

Sean 没有和学生们去凑热闹，远远的看了两眼，就买了一杯咖啡坐进了图书馆。

“Sean，走了，去吃饭。” 

“你怎么知道我在这儿？” Sean 被身后下课来找他的人吓了一跳。

“是不是很厉害？” Leo 拽着他从图书馆往外走，“你还能去哪啊？学校就这么一栋楼。”

也是… 

  
学生餐厅今天提供免费的汉堡，排在队伍里的时候，Leo认出了站在自己前面的老师。

  
Sean则被Leo安排在座位上等，看见他和别人交谈，还时不时指向自己，没由来的开始有些紧张。这种紧张就像小时候逃课出去公园捞鱼，结果在公园门口碰到了去遛狗的邻居大爷。

  
好在那条本就不长的队伍，很快就轮到了他们，迫使两个人停下了对话，Sean也跟着松了一口气。

然而在取到餐食之后，那位一头胡萝卜色卷发还留着大胡子的澳洲老师，还是满脸笑意得朝Sean挥了挥手，才和Leo告别离开。

“那是谁？” Leo端着托盘走过来，Sean就迫不及待得开口问他。

“学生中心的老师，我入学那天就认识了，人很好。” 这场短暂的偶遇，让Leo明显心情不错。

“哦…你们看起来还聊的很开心的。” 

“算是朋友吧。不过，他刚刚只是问我为什么取两份餐。”

“那你说什么了？”

“我说，还有我男朋友一份。”

“你是认真的？” 

Sean 开始努力回忆刚刚那位老师对他的态度，挥手的同时他脸上是带着笑的，那个笑也许没有轻蔑，至于其它……

“Sean” Leo 看出来他神色古怪，“你看着我，Sean。”

Sean有些茫然得抬头，眼睛里满是不确定。

“Sean，你是我男朋友，我们在一起是光明正大的。”

“…我知道，可是 … 他是你的老师。”

“无论他是谁，Sean。老师、同学、朋友、家人，有机会的话我一定会把你介绍给他们，所有我认识的人。”

“Sean” Leo的语气满是温柔和坚定，“而且有我在，你不需要…”

“我知道。” Sean 的手从桌子下探过去，放在了Leo摊开的手掌上，“我知道的。” 

他的确感动于Leo的勇敢和坦诚，只是，他自己还没有准备好。其实遇到Leo之后，他已经改变了许多，可是自己多经历的那六年，会让他在对待事情时还是不由得多几分顾虑和考量。

比如二月的到来，让他仿佛能够听到时间流逝的声音，清晰入耳，时时刻刻提醒着他，分别、未知和不舍。

  
Leo在接下来的几天里确实忙碌了许多，在家里的时间，除了吃饭睡觉，大部分时候都在复习，不过偶尔还是会拉着Sean一起打会儿游戏，或者去海边散步。打工也依旧是按部就班，一天不少。

唯一的变化，就是Sean履行了他的承诺。每天晚上11点骑着Simon的单车，去几个街区之外的餐厅接Leo下班。

有时候Leo会滑滑板，拉着Sean比谁快。有时候他也犯懒，踩着滑板，拽着Sean的衣角借力。碰上下班早的时候，Sean也就不催着他早些回去休息，任由他牵着手推着自行车两个人慢慢悠悠走回家。

  
“家里的雨伞放在哪里？”

周日晚上，Leo出门上班没多久，外面就淅淅沥沥地下起了雨。断断续续地，直到Sean准备出门也不见停，还又添了几声雷。眼看着临近11点了，发出去的消息还是没等来回复，Sean只能抓了一件外套，带上自己的那把伞，走去接Leo下班。

还差两条街的时候，他的手机响了。  
“家里没有伞，之前的被我丢了，你要不别过来了。” 电话那边的人刚刚下班，拿到手机就打了过来。

“已经快到了，等着吧，我带了伞。” Sean眼见着雨越下越大，一把伞怕是也没什么用，“怎么不想着再买一把？”

“见面再说吧，雨天不好打电话，怕你被雷劈着。” Leo说完也不等他反应就把电话挂了。

Sean觉得有点好笑，但是道理倒是没错，不禁加快了脚步，想要马上就见到那个担心自己遭雷劈的臭小孩。

  
他刚刚转过街角看见那家餐厅，门前那个穿着一身黑的人就不顾雨势向他跑了过来。  
Sean 赶忙迎上去，把手上抱了一路的外套罩在Leo身上，  
“下着雨呢，乱跑什么？还穿这么少。” 

Leo只穿了一件短袖上衣，的确是冷着了，冰凉的两只手还带着些雨水，往Sean衣领里伸，“我出门的时候还没下雨呢，那你给我暖暖呗。”

Sean替他拢了拢被打湿的头发，没有推开他。“家里为什么不买雨伞？”

Leo 也没再继续闹腾，接过伞，揽上他的肩，一起往回走。  
“丢了啊，然后也总想不起来买。下雨的时候，戴个帽子或者套个外衣也能将就。”

他们一开始还能像之前一样边是闲聊着边往家走，可是雨下得更大了，雨声甚至盖过了他们说话的声音，一把伞两个人，除了脸上没雨，衣袖裤腿都已经湿透了。

“Sean…” Leo往他耳边凑过来，“我们别打伞了，已经全淋湿了。”

Sean低头看了看两个人身上，确实，外套已经开始滴水了。

“跑吧，” Leo说着就把伞收了抓在手里，另一只手拉上Sean就开始跑。

  
好像很久都没做过这么荒唐可笑的事情了，在大雨倾盆的夜晚跑得上气不接下气。站在家门口的时候，Sean忍不住开始笑。两个人在雨中狼狈不堪地摸家门钥匙，打湿的衣裤口袋黏连在一起，手都伸不进去。看见他笑，Leo也跟着嘻嘻哈哈起来，好不容易开了门，两个人推推搡搡得进了屋，还在笑。

此时的家里也并没有比外面暖和太多，脱下已经湿透的外套丢在地上，Leo就先跑去楼上开空调。Sean 无奈地捡起他的外套，连带着自己的，塞进了洗衣机才上了二层。

“洗个热水澡吧，空调很久没开了，没那么快暖和起来，别感冒了。” 见他走过来，Leo 又试了试空调口的温度。

他身上也还是湿的，头发还滴着水珠，那件黑色短袖紧贴在身上，勾勒出细瘦紧实的腰身，衬着本来就白皙的肤色都有些透明，因为实在有些冷，Leo的唇色也深了很多。

他们离得不远，Sean就这样看着他，下意识地开口，“那你呢？” 

话出口，Sean愣了一瞬，他觉得自己的话似乎带着一些暧昧不明的潜台词，可是这不是他的本意啊……

Leo反应要快些，脸上立刻带上了坏笑，走到Sean面前，轻声问他，“你说我吗？” …… “当然是…在你之后了…不然你想…”

一句话，叫他说的断断续续不清不楚的，末了，Leo还抬手轻轻用拇指磨蹭了一下Sean的唇角。他的指尖还有些凉，但是抚在Sean下颌的手掌却意外得暖。

自club的那一吻之后，现在他们亲近了许多，但是如此时这般的亲热却是少有。

Sean突然就不觉得冷了，尤其是耳朵和脸颊，都有些发烫了。可是念起自己明明年长的那六岁，他有些不甘示弱，拍开Leo那只手，主动凑近他耳边，吐着气回他，“小心着凉…”

Sean还沉浸在自己扳回一局的小得意中，得得瑟瑟得挑眉看向Leo。然而下一秒，他就被扣进了那个湿漉漉的怀抱里。Leo一只手卡在他腰后，另一手抚上了他的脖子，有些霸道又突然的吻让Sean忘了反应，牙齿轻碰在一起后，才想起来微微张开了嘴。直到口腔里沾满了属于另一个人的味道，Sean才被Leo稍稍放开，但是任性的小孩儿还是会在喘息之间流连在他已经有些发麻的唇上，落下一个个细密轻柔的吻。

Leo就那样贴着他的唇，混着两人有些局促的呼吸，对他呢喃，  
“Sean…Sean…Sean…”

Sean听着他黏黏糊糊的叫唤，也下意识地搂紧了身前的人。

“I want to take you to a place where no one else can…”

"I already in there…"

  
屋外有大雨有雷鸣，有化不开的如墨夜色；屋里有暖风，有水汽蒸腾，还有涌动交叠的心跳和体温。

  
I already in the place where only you can bring me to.


	13. Summer at Waterfront 13

I ~~like~~ him

**love**

Leo & Sean

* * *

二月初的托尔坎已经临近夏末，昨晚的雨一直下到了今天，屋里屋外还都是灰暗不见光亮的样子，叫人分辨不出是什么时候。

原本该是阴凉爽快的温度，Sean却是被热醒的。有些烦躁地哼哼了两声，终于还是睁开了眼睛，稍显陌生的房间布置让他清醒了不少。

Leo就挤在他身边，两只手都缠在他腰上，捂得人暖烘烘汗涔涔的，头也顶在他后颈上，像是一团毛茸茸的火。贴合的肌肤之间温暖滑腻的触感，让Sean瞬间记起了昨夜紧密到心跳重合的拥抱，让他忘记呼吸的接吻，还有在浴室里任人摆弄的情事。

他一向在Leo面前没什么太有效的抵抗力，直到被小孩儿扒了浑身的湿衣服，压在浴室冰凉的墙面上吻到腿脚发软才想起来拒绝。然而拒绝，只换来了更具有压制性的强势掌控，Leo使坏似的在他身上胡作非为，描绘摩挲，轻易地就让他缴械投降。

Sean还记得，在自己浑身滚烫、颤抖地攀附在他身上的时候，断断续续地想要制止， “我…嗯…我还没有经验……不然我们……下一次……”

Leo没有回话，倒是伸了一根手指在他嘴里搅动，让他只能呜呜咽咽的表达不满。另一只手从水池下面那个不起眼的柜子里，拿了不知道什么时候就准备好的套套和润滑液。

果然，哪有什么机缘巧合、情到深处，他就是这么连哄带骗，还蓄谋已久的。

想到这儿，Sean 抬手去推那颗又在身后拱了拱的毛脑袋，然后想扯开那两只圈在他身上的手臂打算起床。

在他第一个动作之后Leo就醒了，眼睛也懒得睁开就开始和他较劲儿，反而把腿也搭在了Sean身上。紧紧地贴上去不说，还一个劲儿地蹭，一只手不老实地往下探。

“喂，你干嘛！这一大早的，不许胡闹了！… … 放开放开，我要起床了！” 

“怎么一早醒来这么生气啊… … ” Leo不放手，还哑着嗓子撒娇，“昨天不是还好好的嘛… …你不喜欢我了嘛？是不是… …是不是… …”

  
“… 臭小孩儿，我已经被你折腾一晚上了，现在还说我不喜欢你，这么不讲道理。啊？” Sean 在他怀里扭来扭去得想坐起来。

“我觉得你没有昨天喜欢我了… …” Leo 把头也搁在了Sean的肩窝，整个人严丝合缝地黏了过去，顺势把下边抬了头的小伙伴也送进了他的两腿之间。

“嘶…” Sean 被顶了一下，有那么几秒钟走神儿，怎么刚睡醒就… … 

“他，也得喜欢我，我才信。” Leo 趁着他来不及反应，手就已经伸进了Sean的短裤里揉按了一把。

Sean本能地夹紧了腿，躬身躲开，又伸手去挡。Leo倒是也不留恋，反而手臂收紧，用力把人圈在身前，在他两腿间又深入浅出的挺动了几下，“Sean，那你帮我问问他，喜不喜欢我嘛…”

  
不过被他撩拨了几句，实质性的动作还没发生，Sean的耳朵已经红了，“差不多得了，你别仗着年纪小… 欺负我，昨天已经够了……” 没再继续挣扎，Sean打算服个软蒙混过关。“我今天浑已经身都疼了… 放过我吧… … 嗯？”

他的嗓音很好听，好像一直带着少年的干净清亮，平时并不明显，但是软了嗓子撒娇的时候就特别的不一样。Leo昨晚上就领教过了，Sean在浴室里小声哼哼唧唧求饶的时候，他反而当真不想放过他了。

两个人都是正儿八经的第一次，看着Sean身上的斑斑点点和腰侧那一小块青，Leo也不忍心再折腾他了，赶紧捂住他还要念叨的嘴，“放过了，放过了，你别再说话了。” 

  
松开身边的人，Leo率先翻身下床跑去浴室冲凉了。

  
他不管不顾的连毛巾和衣服都没拿，关了淋浴才想起来，就扯着嗓子喊Sean帮忙，“浴巾和衣服都在衣柜里面，随便拿一件就行…”

  
Leo的衣柜里也是整齐规矩的样子，摆着挂着的都是一目了然。想着天气阴凉，Sean挑了一件香芋紫的连帽卫衣，顺手配了一条黑色牛仔短裤，抓上浴巾给他送进浴室。

  
Sean放下衣服就顺便在浴室洗漱。

“你挑了这件啊？” Leo穿好衣服就挤到洗手池边照镜子，湿漉漉的头发还滴滴答答掉着水珠。

“很好看… ”，他皮肤白，穿些漂漂亮亮的颜色也不扎眼，很耐看，“哎，先吹头发再来臭美。”Sean 把他从镜子前挤走，专心刷牙。

  
“我还有一件灰色的，一会儿找给你换上吧？我们穿同款。” 

…

等了好一会儿还是没人搭理他，Leo关了吹风机扭头去看。

  
Sean 低着头，一手撑在洗手池边，另一只手上刷牙的动作倒是没停，不过像是开了0.5倍速，磨磨蹭蹭的不知道在哪里神游。

  
“喂，怎么不理我啊…” Leo 放下吹风就挤过去看他，靠近了才发现，Sean 整个脸都红扑扑的，耳朵更是不用说，圆乎乎的耳垂也带着润红的颜色。

Sean 被他突然的靠近吓了一跳，接着脸就更红了，稍稍退后了半步才开口，“没，没听见你说什么，吹风机太吵了… …”

“不是吧… …你脸红什么？今天也不热啊… …”

“… 吹完头发就去做早饭吧，你挤在这儿才热的慌…” Sean 没看他，低头吐掉嘴里牙膏沫，避开了小朋友探究的眼神。

Sean肯定不会承认刚刚在脑子里过滤的那些小片段。发生在浴室里这个平平无奇的洗手台上的，不过是随意一眼扫过，都叫他浮想联翩，还控制不住地脸红心跳，记起自己如何被Leo压在上面，被翻来覆去地换了好几个姿势。

“你在偷偷想什么呢～～哥哥～～” Leo 见他低头躲着，也弯下腰来，凑在他耳边吐着气说话。哥哥，Sean昨晚上求饶的时候就是这么叫他的。说完还又亲了亲他滚烫的耳垂，“别害羞嘛，我们多做几次就不害羞了，好不好？”

Sean 扔下手里的牙刷，就去打他。

Leo 挨了第一下，才笑嘻嘻跳开往外躲，“不气不气，我去做早饭了，记得换上衣服，哈哈哈哈……”

他已经蹦蹦跳跳的到楼下了，Sean还能听见笑声顺着楼梯爬上来，不禁让他脸上的红过了好久才完全消失。

那件同款的卫衣很好找，也多亏Leo的衣服喜欢买大两号，Sean虽然比他高一点，穿在身上也没显得不合适。

  
换好衣服到餐厅的时候，Leo还在手忙脚乱地煮粥，米已经下锅，橱柜上支着的手机在播香菇鸡肉粥的教程，他正像模像样地配调料准备腌鸡肉。

“还是我来吧，你去看着锅，别让水溢出来。”

Leo 没搭话，倒是抬眼从头到脚认真打量了他一番，脸上满意的表情溢于言表，“你穿也好看。” 

  
Sean去接他手上的那只碗被Leo躲开了，“不是说我做早饭么？你等着就好了。”

  
“我做吧，还能快点吃完，你赶紧去复习。想做饭给我，考完试也来得及。” 

  
Sean一再坚持，早饭还是由他做的。

不仅如此，刚看见Leo放下饭碗Sean就马上催他上楼去复习，引来小孩儿一阵抱怨，“是我要考试，我都不着急，你急什么啊？”

“不是下周一就考试了吗？也没几天了，我可不能影响你。” 

但凡是他认定的事情，一向是要不留余地、坚持到底的。所以不论Leo后来再怎么和他腻歪，接下来的几天里Sean也没让他再尝到一点甜头。

  
“考试前要规律作息，不能熬夜。” 

  
“那我们可以早点开始嘛…”

  
Leo趁着晚饭的时候下楼休息，又跑到厨房来和Sean软磨硬泡，还不忘伸手从没来及装盘的炸薯条里抓了两根塞进嘴里。

  
“小心烫着你，洗手了么？” Sean 拍开那只又要伸过来的手。

“你别转移话题…” 

  
“没得商量，” Sean 终于回头看向这个跟着他在厨房里绕来绕去、有点碍事儿的小尾巴，“别逼我搬回去睡哦。”

  
这句话很有用，Leo立刻不添乱了，洗了手就乖乖坐在餐厅里等着吃饭。

  
有了第一次之后他们就没再分两间房睡觉，Sean被他安排在自己房间里，两个人枕头挤一个，被子盖一床，虽然这几天不让干别的，但是搂搂抱抱的Sean还是惯着他的，多少算是有点安慰。听他这么说，Leo不敢把这点福利也作没了。

唉，真想马上就考试，明天就考完。  
不，今晚就考才好…

  
“脑袋里少装点黄色废料，要认真复习啊小朋友，” Sean端了饭菜过来，看着他唉声叹气，有点好笑，“先吃饭吧。”

“切，我不是小朋友，是你男朋友…” 

“好，男朋友先吃饭。”

“还有三天，你等着… …” Leo 气鼓鼓地瞪着对面正专心吃饭的人，“等我考完试…”

  
Sean 被他的小孩子脾气逗笑了，伸手拍了一下他头上的帽檐，“好好好，等你考完。”

“喂…” 

“谁叫你在家里还带帽子耍帅…”

“那你说好了，等我考完干什么都行？”

“等你考完试再说…”

“你不答应我，我可不保证今天会不会对你打击报复…” 

“知道啦，答应你答应你。” 听了他明显挑衅的话，Sean也不计较，反而一脸笑意地顺着他答应。

等你考完试，二月就过去一半了，我也快离开了。所以你说什么，我都会答应你的。

* * *

久等了，终于来更新了，，，

期待评论和💟


	14. Summer at Waterfront 14

  
“昨天明明睡得挺早啊，怎么还这样？” Sean 戳了戳枕在他肩膀上的脑袋，轻咳了一声。今天早上坐车去吉朗的不少，周围的座位上都零星地坐着人，所以他下意识觉得有点儿紧张。

Leo没回话，知道这个人脸皮薄怕别人看，抱着怀里的书包歪向另一边继续打瞌睡。

“不是10点就要考试了吗？你清醒清醒吧，我也不知道在哪一站下车，小心我们坐过了。” Sean 拽过他手里的书包拿出水壶递过去。

Leo被迫睁开眼睛，瘪着嘴看着旁边一脸诚恳请他喝凉水醒神儿的人。“这么信不过我啊？”

见他半天不接，Sean直接把水壶塞进了他手里，“信得过，当然信得过。” 他上个星期为了这三个小时的考试在家复习有多辛苦，Sean都看在眼里。

“我怕你在考场上睡着。” Leo满是怨念还气鼓鼓的表情实在可爱，忍不住抬手捏了捏他的脸颊Sean又拿话气他。

“切，怎么可能…”

他们又开始你一言我一句地小声拌嘴，偶尔还你挤我一下，我踩你一脚地打闹，不过半小时的路程，连落进车厢里的晨光好像都变成了橙子味儿，香香甜甜的。

只不过，单纯嘻嘻哈哈的动手动脚显然是不能满足的。时间还早，没到学校门口那一站，Leo 就拖着Sean 下车了。看着还距离有一个街区那么远的学校，Sean 才反应过来自己被提前骗下了车。

  
“不怕迟到啊你，欺负我不认路是吧” 

走在路上，两个人又开始推推搡搡。

“还早啊，学校里人太多了”

“人多怎么了，考试还能没人啊”

  
Leo没再搭话，领着他拐进了学校背后一条暗巷里。细窄的巷子夹在两栋主楼之间，连着学校前后的两条主干道，方便行人穿过。平时本就藏在建筑缝隙见的阴影里不显眼，也少有人经过，今天又是工作日，就连人影都没有了，喧闹、嘈杂都被挡在了巷口。

“怎么走到这里了？学校还有后门么？” Sean 没多想，好奇什么就问什么。

Leo 也不说话，放慢了脚步走在他身边，还一脸不怀好意地冲他笑。

“你… 要考试了，这么高兴？” Sean 被他笑的心里发毛，干脆停下不走了，“你笑什么啊到底？我脸上有东西吗？”

“是… 有点儿… ” Leo边说边凑近了他，抓住了那两只意图抵抗的手，“可爱”

  
“脑子里装点有用的吧你…傻乎乎的” 

  
这次回应他的是直接被顶在了墙上，粗糙的棱角硌在后背上，Sean却无暇分心在意。

“你说什么… 是谁傻？” Leo 欺压在他身前，两个人近的连头发丝都好像要缠在一起了，还用鼻尖一点点蹭着他的下颌、唇角、颧骨。

  
“… 痒… Leo…” Sean 向来怕痒，偏着脑袋躲他，还忍不住地轻声笑，“你别闹了，哈哈… 考试要迟到了”

“我都要进考场了，你也不鼓励我一下么”

Sean 两只手使不上力气，干脆顶上他的额头止住他的小动作，“那你… … 加油？”

“就一句话？嗯？这么敷衍啊现在…” Leo 盯着他的眼睛，一眨不眨，还轻轻皱了皱眉头表示他的失望和不满。

“那你还要怎样？臭小孩儿，有人路过会看到的。” Sean 说完还转了转眼睛，谨慎地往两边瞟了一眼。还好还好，巷子里还是空荡荡的只有他们两个。

“所以趁现在没人，你动作快点，不然…考试真的要迟到了呢…” 说完Leo也不束着他的手了，就安安静静站好等着，一副有恃无恐的模样。

Sean拿他没办法，又念叨了一句臭小孩儿，主动伸手扯着他的领子把人拽过来，在唇上轻轻亲了一下。

  
“满意了吧？”

Leo 又低头在他脸上回了一个吻才答他，“现在…就还算满意吧。”

他也是说到做到，闹腾过了就乖乖绕出巷子进了教学楼，留下Sean 一个人想办法打发自己之后的三个小时。

  
端着在路口咖啡店买的黑咖，Sean 去了海岸沙滩散步。

和一个多月前相比，夏意渐渐褪去的吉朗，海风多了些凉爽，阳光依旧那么耀眼，只是少了些炽热的温度。

回国的机票是早就定好的，25号晚上的航班，这几天已经出现在了他的手机行程提醒上。Sean 有点难以想象在自己告诉Leo 下周六就要离开这里之后，他会有什么的反应，自己又该怎么回应…

以后的千百种可能性他没法预想，眼下唯一能保证的就是剩下的十几天里，每分每秒他都愿意分给那个臭小孩儿。

  
手里的咖啡喝完，Sean 又走回了学校对面的Cunningham Pier，走走停停的这一会儿，前后不到两个小时，刚刚在长椅上坐下来没多久他的手机就响了。

“你在哪儿” 

Sean 从来电显示，到接通电话都有点反应不及，又看了一眼时间确认，的确离考试结束还有50多分钟。

“你搞什么？” 

  
“好凶哦你… 我提前交卷了”

“…”

“哎，别不说话呀。我可没胡闹，考场里都走了一多半了，这次考的不难，又复习了那么久。快说吧～在哪儿呢？我去找你。”

Sean 往学校的方向看了看，的确，学校楼下的餐厅和路边都比之前热闹了不少，学生们三五成群地聚在一起聊天。

  
他这才放下心来，语气也和缓了，

“就在学校对面，过马路就能看到我。”

  
“那你等着，我马上就过来了。”

“Sean”

Leo 懒得走回头路，在他身后还隔着老远就喊他，

“这儿呢，走了，回家吧。”

可是看着Sean朝着他一步步走过来，脸上却没什么表情。

  
和他相处久了，Leo知道他很少会表露出负面的情绪，脸上总也带着些笑，尤其是两个人在一起的时候，更是如此。

“怎么了？不高兴吗？” Leo 还是迎了上去，牵了牵他的手。

很快很轻的小动作，好像也怕惹他生气似的。

“没有，走吧。” Sean 看着他仔细打量自己的眼神，心里反而更多了一丝难过。可是该说的话还是要说。

直到上了公交车，Leo 也没再多说什么，只是在落座之后悄悄地伸过手去，把Sean的手握住了。

Leo的手很大，这会儿抓着他，拇指还摩挲着他的手背，像是在安抚也像在讨好。

  
“今天考的不错嘛？” Sean想让气氛轻松点儿，先开口打破了沉默。

“有认真复习，所以还好。”

“嗯…” Sean 也回握住了他的手，还冲Leo笑了笑，“那一会儿到家给你做点好吃的。”

其实在公共场合，Sean 一直很难放开自己，他没办法完全不在意别人的眼光，人少的时候勾肩搭背都有点儿别扭，这样任由他拉手的举动更是谈不上。

“Sean，是不是出什么事了？” 他越是这样，Leo 越是隐隐觉得不安。

“我们回家再说，好不好？”

Leo不知道他会说些什么，也不知道该怎么回答，只是紧紧地握着他的手，一路上都没有放开。直到下车，回到家，Sean都任由他拉着自己。

  
鞋没脱，书包也还挂在身上，Leo还没进家门就已经迫不及待地盯着Sean，想让他快些开口。

“到底是怎么了？”

Sean 把他拽进屋里，关上门，取下他肩上的书包扔在地上，把人揽进了怀里。

“嗯，不是什么大事儿。但是… … 我想先说对不起。”

Leo搂紧了他的脖子，没有做声。

“小朋友，我要回国了。”

Sean 仿佛感觉到自己耳边的呼吸声一滞，

“下周六晚上的飞机。”

  
“什么时候决定的？” 这次Leo松开了他，认真地看着他，等着他的回答。

“是一早就订好的，来的时候就买了往返机票” Sean 停顿了一下，还是加了一句，“不能退改签。”

Leo 不知道自己还能说些什么，或是做些什么。机械地捡起地上的背包，头也不回地上楼回了房间。

他需要一点时间，才能接受这样突如其来又近在咫尺的分别。

Sean 上楼去看他的时候，房间门是关着的，但是没有锁。推门走进去，Leo不在房间里，那扇玻璃门半开着，海风肆意得跑进屋里，卷起窗帘的一角，翻过桌上的几张书页，再凑到近前来掀起额前的几缕发丝。

Leo在露台，带着耳机椅在栏杆上。

“对不起…” Sean 走到他身边，轻轻摘了他一只耳机塞进了自己的耳朵，也靠在了栏杆上。

“有什么好对不起的，Sean” 

“你不怪我么？”

“怪你什么？” Leo 自然地伸了一只手搭上Sean 的肩，让他靠近了自己。“我们一早就知道，总会有分别的一天，不是吗？我… 我只是没想到时间会这样快。”

“那你会怨我没有早点告诉你么？”

“不会… … 你老是想很多。怕影响我考试，是不是？” 说到这里，Leo 还轻声笑了一下，“其实刚刚回想这些天，你总陪着我，接我回家，给我做饭，还和我一起睡… 都不怎么拒绝我的要求。我早该想到的…”

“你也知道啊…”

“不过有点失望，你对我太没信心了… 总是怕我因为和你在一起，就会做什么出格的事。” 

Sean 不得不承认，自己的确一直都在这样担心。

“那… 以后也别让我担心”

“好，答应你。” Leo 边说边歪过身子，脑袋挨在他肩上。

他们就这样安静地靠在一起，看着远处海浪在天空播撒的阳光里你追我赶，感受流淌的夏意逐渐消散。

“Sean，我会努力向你靠近的。等下一次放假，我就飞回国去找你。在那之前，我们还可以发信息、打视频…” Leo 还是那样在他身边靠着，没有看向他，就那么絮絮叨叨地讲了好多话，“… Sean，我…”

Sean没让他把话说完，抬手捂上了他嘴， “我知道 … ” 停了好久，才又继续道，“我也是。”

* * *

算…彩蛋吧…

“你知道什么？”

“我都知道”

“… …哈哈哈哈，真的？”

“… 真的… …你笑什么？”

“你也是？”

“…是”

“Sean，我们做吧”

“… … … …”

  
  



	15. Summer at Waterfront 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A million things that I can do  
> But they'd be nothing without you
> 
> If I had three wishes  
> You would be all three
> 
> —《Three Wishes》  
> Dave Thomas Junior

Ariel 计划在周末的时候来托尔坎为Sean践行。

“我知道你肯定想花时间多陪陪他，但是你难得来一次，还是要送送你呀。你既然来不了墨尔本，那我去找你好了。”

听她在电话里是这么说的时候，Sean不由得感动了一下她的体贴。

…

  
“啊？那我需要安排些什么吗？”

Leo知道这个消息的时候不禁有点紧张，本来窝在Sean怀里打游戏，瞬间坐直了身子，还差点儿撞上他的下巴。

“你淡定点儿… ” Sean正有一下没一下地捋着他的头发，所以顺手拍了拍他的脑袋，“她只是来见我一面，没什么特别的。而且你们都见过面了，还紧张啥？”

“哦，她知道我？”

“当然了。我们明天去买点东西，就在家做饭吃吧。”

“哦… 好”

看Leo还是有点晃神儿的样子，Sean 又安慰他，“她人很好的，是从小和我一起长大的交情。”

“我知道，你之前提过。”

“对啊，我也能顺便安排她，有空就照顾照顾你，有什么需要帮忙的尽管找她。”

“… 那你可能想多了，我自己能照顾好自己。倒是你… 我已经开始想你了…”

Leo是真的舍不得他走，说到这儿又趴回Sean怀里撒娇。

  
看他这个样子，Sean 心里也不好受。自从知道了他要走，Leo恨不得每天24小时，分分秒秒和他黏在一起，这几天餐厅的兼职也请了假让同事帮忙。

因为在暑期修了额外的课程，Leo的假期会在Sean 离开以后的第二天就正式结束。

“三个月” 

“什么？”

“下一学期，三个月。最快，我六月之前就可以回国了。”

“还没开学就想着放假了啊你，之前怎么答应我的？” Sean 捏了捏他的脸，“你乖乖上学，以后的事情以后再说。” 

“我知道…”

  
… …

他们都不是感情用事的人，所以Sean 说不出那些空口无凭来哄人的话，Leo明白，而且他也并不需要这样的安慰。离别在即，所有言语都显得太无力，只有行动才足以宣泄爱意、填补欲望、掩盖伤感。

他们在阳光里依偎，等入夜后疯狂，微凉与滚烫，柔软和硬挺，手指、脚踝、脖颈、腰窝 … … 

Sean 给了他所有的纵容，Leo 就回报以极致的欢愉，汗水和喘息，还有遍布的红痕。

“小混蛋，你看我的脖子… … ” 

  
Ariel 今天要过来，所以他们一早就起来了。眼下两个人挤在卫生间洗漱，从镜子里再看那些痕迹，显得格外醒目。身上的都还好说，唯独Sean脖子上耳朵后面的那几处，衣领和头发都遮不住。

Leo 当真就应声凑过去，装模作样地看了两眼，又使劲儿亲了亲那颗最明显草莓，“这样就更像蚊子包了吧？”

Sean 还在刷牙，懒得搭理他使坏，连续折腾了几个晚上，他现在浑身没劲儿。吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫儿，才得空使唤这个始作俑者去找创可贴。

  
“你又看不到… … 哎～ 我帮你嘛 … ” 

Leo 拿着创可贴又不递过来，Sean不用动脑子都知道他那些心思。

“都快10点了 … … 她马上都该到吉朗了，转车也用不了40分钟，你还捣乱啊 ”

“… 哦” Leo 低头看了一眼自己身上的大短裤，无袖t，立刻把创可贴拍在了洗漱台上，乖巧地回屋收拾自己了。

车站离家不远，房子又显眼，Sean就没打算去接人，一个人在厨房里忙活。

眼看着客厅里的挂钟就要指向11，Leo 从沙发上爬起来朝楼下喊，  
“不去接她吗？Sean… 快11点了”

  
“不用… 这里好找，在家等着就行 … … 喂！下来帮忙了！”

  
Leo倒是听话，本来也就打算下楼，几步跳下楼梯，人就又黏在Sean身边了。  
“我干什么？洗菜么？”

  
他能帮的上的也就只有洗菜、削皮这种小事儿，做完再哆哆嗦嗦拿上了刀，菜没切两下Sean就快被他吓着了，又把人从厨房里往外赶。

  
Leo没给他添乱，抱着滑板出了家门，在院子里等人。Sean没空和他闹，他自己一个人的时候就开始紧张，慢热加上认生，来的客人还是女孩子，他嘴上嘀嘀咕咕地准备着开场白，板儿也玩不到心上还差点摔了。

“Sean！开门！” 

院子里的门铃响了一下，紧跟着就是这声喊。

  
Leo 丢下滑板赶忙去开门…

  
“你好… 嗯… … 我是Leo” ，他准备好的那些话，还是在张嘴的一瞬间全忘了。

  
“嗯，你好呀。叫我Ariel就行。”

  
“… … 嗯，Sean 在家里做饭呢。”

  
带人进了门，Leo就躲在Sean身后了，看着他们俩聊天，安安静静地也不插话，偶尔点点头笑一笑表示自己在听。

  
“Leo 过来坐吧，他做饭，我们在这儿等着吃就行了。” Ariel 说不上自来熟，但是也有做姐姐的样子，怕小朋友紧张放不开就主动照顾着。

  
然而他们能聊的无非也就是学业和这里的生活，Ariel 抛了几个 Sean 小时候的糗事，也没能如愿吸引Leo 的注意力。

借着给她倒水的机会，Leo进了厨房，不过接个水的空档，他又蹭到了Sean身边，替他挽了挽袖子还顺手给他擦了擦汗，随便挂在他身上的围裙也被系了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

  
Sean 做的饭菜不多，几个人也没那么讲究，一顿午餐很快就结束了。Areil又交代了一些拜托他带回国的东西，就准备走。道过别之后，Leo 被他们留在家里刷碗，Sean 则亲自送她去车站。

“回去了有什么打算啊？” Ariel 是个直来直去的性子，讲话也没有弯弯绕绕，“考证还是找工作？”

“… 嗯，都行吧，看情况。” 

“他… … 挺好的。” Ariel 一直有在观察他们俩，Leo 虽然年纪小但是总在无意识地照顾着他，帮忙端菜上桌、替他拉椅子、看他碗里有花椒粒都会伸筷子挑走，“不是那种只知道耍宝玩闹的小孩 … …”

“是… 他其实也经历了很多，比同龄人成熟。我倒是更愿意看他孩子样多点儿… ”

“他挺黏你的吧？”

Sean 觉得耳后的那条创可贴开始有点发烫，“毕竟… … 马上就走了… ” 

  
“不仅仅是因为这个… ”

  
Areil 甚至有点惊讶于在这样短暂的相处中他们形成的默契。Leo 每次进厨房，Sean 不抬头也知道是他，然后会下意识地带上些笑。他想让人帮忙挽袖子，不需要说话，抬抬手臂Leo就会自然而然地来帮他。额角有汗他可能自己都没发觉，但是Leo会用自己的衣袖给他擦，一点都不嫌弃。还有很多很多细节，她作为一个外人，全都看得清楚。

  
“我能看的出来，你这次认真了，而且你们真的很相爱。” Ariel 的语气没有一点玩笑的意味，“他也真的很喜欢你… … 和我坐在那一小会，眼神总是往你那飘。”

Sean 笑了，眼睛里的光都是甜的。

“那… … 你们有说过以后吗？他怎么想的？”

“当然是让他好好上学。” Sean 顿了顿继续到，“Ariel，除了感情，我没有办法做出其他承诺… … 但是，他说会在放假的时候回国。”

“我能感觉的到，他不是一个被动的人… … 所以，他也不需要你的承诺。”

Sean 也明白，Leo 从来不会要他许诺什么，别走、来看我、等着我… … 这些幼稚的话他根本不会提。有时候Sean觉得，他根本不像一个刚成年没多久还处在热恋期的小孩儿。

  
“他很好，你也值得。所以这一次，我期待你也会做出努力。” 

公交车进站了，今天是Sean 在这次旅程里的第一场正式的告别。

Ariel 还是像以前那样，给了他一个大大的拥抱，“Sean，其实这里也不错 … ”，说完她没再多耽搁，转身上车，又挥了挥手作别。

  
直到那辆车在视野中消失，Sean 才离开车站。然而他一转身，小路口的人行道上多了一个熟悉的身影，踩着滑板反戴着帽子，冲他扬了扬下巴算是示意他过来、回家。

Ariel说的对，其实这里也不错，他的选择原本也就不止是工作或是考证这样的非此即彼。

  
“我今天是不是表现的很好？”

  
“对啊，特别好”

  
“她喜欢我吗？”

  
“她也说你很好”

  
“那是当然… ” 

滑板滚过水泥路的“咕噜”声，透明的轮子在阳光下反射出的光亮，都像是主人得意的笑，卷着夏末的热和海边的风，飞扬在时间里，再脆生生地落进记忆中。

“走吧，今天心情好，请你吃冰淇淋”

  
“行啊，rainbow flavour？”

  
“哈哈～ 你试试看啊。然后再去海边走走呢？”

  
“好，听你的”

  
“哎！上次你是不是想坐摩天轮？明天坐车去吉朗吧？”

  
“可以，顺便在上次那家餐厅吃一顿午饭。”

  
“嗯… 有一家开在船上的鱼薯店，要不要去试试看？… … … … 我还想看你冲浪… … ”

… …

  
他们絮絮叨叨地做了许多计划，去吉朗坐摩天轮、饭后到沙滩散步、赶在日落前冲浪再踩着夕阳回家 … … 一桩桩一件件，Leo 都记在心里，再把它们装点在所剩无几的时间里。哪怕离别在即，却也被美好和欢愉填满。水前的夏日有限，但是爱意会长久。

从家到机场，从托尔坎到墨尔本，公交车、火车、机场大巴，三个小时的路程里他们都没有说话。然而，Leo 紧握着Sean的手，一刻也没有分开。

出发大厅的安检口人很多，三三两两地站在一起，有家人有朋友，一遍遍地说着再见，see you next time，却又再一次相拥，说时间还早，let's take another selfie. 

四周的喧哗吵闹也掩盖不了时间流逝的嘀嗒声，此时透过航站楼巨大的玻璃幕墙只能看到漆黑的夜色。Leo拉着他站在离安检口不远的角落，低着头一言不发。

“Leo … ”

Sean 唤他的名字。然而声音一出口，自己就先红了眼眶。

  
顾不上周围的人来人往，Sean第一次在这样的场合下，主动抱住了面前的人。下巴垫在Leo肩上，呼吸之间只能闻到属于他的味道。

Leo任由他紧紧地抱着，两手搂住他，侧脸贴上他的额头轻轻地蹭了蹭。  
“Sean … … ”   
“Thank you for coming into my life”

  
… …

  
将近20个小时之后，Leo 收到了 Sean 离开之后的第一条消息。

“到达”

  
简单的两个字背后，是三个小时的时差，完全相反的四季，还有8500公里的距离。

  
信息、语音、视频成为他们分开后仅有的慰藉，然而在两个人的生活再次回到忙碌的节奏中后，加上时差的困扰，有时候连续几天都没有完整的时间分给彼此。

他们的努力在三个月之后，面临了第一次因为距离带来的挑战。Leo觉得，他好像看不到这段距离的终点。

“Sean，我没有办法在六月回国了，你失望么？”

  
“出什么事了？”

  
“他们回来了… 我父母来看我了”

  
“他们过去也是好事，你们有多久没见了”

  
“Sean… 我很想你”

  
… 

他在说完这句话之后就挂掉了语音电话，Leo 害怕自己会忍不住问他，你还会来看我么？在下一个暑假的时候？但是他也害怕听到答案… …

  
在那一次通话之后，Leo明显地感觉到Sean越发的忙了，他睡前发过去的消息有时候Sean凌晨才回，难得的视频一次，他好像人都瘦了不少。

再三个月之后，又是一个学期，Leo还是没能如愿得到回国的机会。他在学生中心申请到的新工作没有假期，原本以为会在暑期后才正式开工，Leo反而因此失去了公共假期以外的大部分自由时间。

不过，他甚至没有主动和Sean提到这个又让自己失眠了几个晚上的事情，这场在他眼里没有尽头的分离，让他们的每一次通话都显得十分宝贵，那何必让这些沮丧的消息占据一角呢 … … … … 

  
“这个暑假，你有什么安排么？之前和我说过的，新工作的事情怎么样了？学生中心是不是竞争也很激烈？”

可这是关于他的事情啊，Sean又怎么能不上心。

“嗯，过两天就去学校上班了。”

Leo答的言简意赅，但是在看到Sean回复的

“我的小朋友真厉害”

之后，他只能感受到更多的无助和想念。

距离的打磨，总是让人在无形中身心俱疲，然而时间却不会因此而停下脚步。已经11月了，在他们分开的八个月之后，夏天又回到了吉朗，Waterfront 在安静了短暂的几周之后再一次迎来了暑期学校的开学日。

Leo 三天没有联系Sean了，或者说他不知道该怎么回复他，聊天记录依旧还停留在他之前的那一句。

如果还在上一个夏季，他还在他身边，Leo觉得自己会在那句话之后抓着Sean的脖子把人搂进怀里，然后揉乱他的头发，告诉他这才是小朋友会做的事情 … … 可是现在，他什么都做不到，他甚至开始怀疑自己还能不能坚持下去 … …

  
学生中心的工作并不复杂，忙碌也只是在新生报道的这几天，Leo被老师安排的岗位只需要负责给新生注册信息和发放学生卡。今天已经是报道的最后一天了，所以整个上午Leo都没有太多工作，他时不时地就看一眼手机，然而Sean还是没有找他。

  
他没什么胃口，所以干脆省了午饭，接了隔壁工位的老师手上复印表格的活儿，让老师先走了。拿上抽屉里面刚开包的一袋A4纸，Leo转身走到身后的打印机旁开始工作。

  
雪白的纸张翻卷，再出来的时候就带上了温热的字母，携上了油墨的味道。

  
Leo正盯着纸张晃神儿，打印机工作的嘈杂声音里突然闯进了一句话，

“Excuse me … ”

  
他下意识地回头去看。

  
窗外的阳光染了叶绿和海蓝，穿过他的发丝，落在他肩上。是了，是水前的夏日终于回来了。他还说，这里也不错，那以后就不走了。

**[End]**

* * *

水前夏日有限，但是爱意长久💟

故事到这里就结束了，还有一篇算是小小的番外，把可能存疑的后续解释一下。

喜欢就留个kudos叭，还想收到留言👇


	16. Summer at Waterfront 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see each other again   
> but everything changed

“那以后就请这位同学多多关照了” Sean 扬了扬手上的学生卡，冲着坐在工位后的人说到。

  
Leo 在惊喜和开心之余，也攒了很大的不满，“瞒我瞒得这么紧。我看你才是真的厉害。” 他语气不善，连看都不看坐在他对面这个本来还朝思暮念的人。

“我不想让你失望。你也知道，来这里上学，考语言、开证明、申请签证，哪一个我都没办法保证结果肯定顺意。早点告诉你如果不成，不是叫你更失望？” Sean也知道自己瞒的太严，坐飞机又是几十个小时一条信息都没有，小朋友肯定要生气。可是Leo现在连正眼都不看他，Sean 倒是真的有点紧张了，挂在T恤领口的墨镜被他扯了又扯。

Leo抬头就是Sean被墨镜坠着的领口露出来的那片锁骨，和颈侧的弧线圈了一小块阴影出来，叫人挪不开眼。不过… … 他伸手就把那副墨镜拽了下来，戳在了Sean脸上给他架好。“切… … 就你知道… ”

  
眼下正好没什么学生过来，Sean就坐在这儿等他下班。

“说吧，为什么来上学？你不是一直在国内找工作吗？” Leo 耳朵上架着圆珠笔，指节轻轻扣了扣桌面，审问人的架势拿捏十足。

  
“喜欢这里啊，就来了。”

  
“少骗我了… … 你之前，怎么没说过？”

  
“我肯定说过，你忘了…”

  
“没有…”

“有…”

“没有…”

“有…”

… 

  
“Sean … …” 他们又开始像以前那样，来来回回地绕着垃圾话，Leo却没有一直地不正经下去。“… 我不想你是因为… 是因为…”

Sean看着他有话又说不出口的样子，脸上也带了笑，“我知道… Leo，我之前就在楼上的建筑学院旁听过几次，记得吗？我的确喜欢这里，不仅仅是因为你在这里，不用因为这样就有负担 … 傻不傻啊你，小朋友… ”

  
“… really？”

  
“再说，Ariel和我算是同行，上一次来她就和我提过了，关于在这里学习、生活 … … Leo，我很认真的思考过了，这个决定对我，对我们来说，都是最好的。难道… 你不想我来找你？啊？”

  
Sean有点得瑟地看着他，惹的Leo 都想动手。他摘了反戴在头上的帽子，使劲儿按在了Sean脑袋上，“想，怎么不想 … … ”，“走了… 两点钟，该回家了。”

  
走出学校，正是一天里最热的时候，哪怕还是在初夏，吉朗也有了近30度的天气。眼前亦如几个月之前，海浪翻滚卷着太阳播撒的光斑，咸涩的味道乘着海风匿在空气里，一群争食的海鸥扯从岸边略过，落在十字路口的红绿灯上还要扯着嗓子叫唤几声。

  
Waterfront 的一切都没有变，又好像一切都不再相同。

* * *

一个短短的番外。

在waterfront生活学习了两年半，真的是让人念念不忘的桃花源。

也是因为在waterfront认识了可可爱爱的小伙伴，才知道了他来上学背后的故事。

对的～ 小伙伴真的是因为在学校楼下一杯咖啡的功夫，决定了在第二年夏天来这里读书的，现在的他已经留在澳洲了。

经历不同，但是他的故事是最重要的灵感吖，谢谢他。

也谢谢每一个喜欢这个故事的你们吖。


End file.
